I'll Be Your Angel
by Sugar.Funny14
Summary: Emmett MCcarty has been tortured and hurt his whole life until his soul is no more. He considers hiself trash as to what everyone called him his whole life. What happens when a girl named Rosalie comes and changes his whole world? Is it love? PLEASE READ!
1. Emmett McCarty

Emmett POV

Emmett McCarty. That's my name. Born and raised in adoption my whole life. I'm 21 years old and graduated with a master in business and management. I was supposed to be a CEO right now. But I turned it down and now I work as a bartender. I hate my job and I hate my life. I would like to work in the CEO the jobs still open for me, but I'm not going to take it. Why should I? Yes I would live in a big house and yes I'd have all the money in the world. But I've been through to much to not know that money doesn't by happiness. My life has been nothing but pain and despair. Every girl I meet is either a whore or has cheated on me. Never had love and never experienced. Every foster home I've been in I've been abused emotionally and physically.

I live in a condo. That's basically a dump and I have no life but my secret marketing business. Let's see, no love, no life, no car, and basically no money. I don't have anything. I want nothing. All I want is to be basically left alone. I exercise everyday but I stopped a month ago. I intimidate a lot of people by my abs and biceps. People always tell me I should be in a modeling agency but all that would do is because more distress. All of the bad things in my life and in past life I deserved. I'm a nobody and I deserve nothing. If I get beat up by a gang after my job than so be it. Nobody's ever really cared for me even my co-workers. So why should I care about myself? I don't have a family to help so why should I help myself? No one loves me so why should I love myself? I've been beat, teased, betrayed, and faced 2 near death experiences. I don't even know why I even keep myself alive. I have all the smarts but who cares? Cause I sure as hell don't. Get in my face you get punched if you're tougher than me I stand in defeat once again. I am what I've been called all my life…A loser.

Urge it's the same day after boring stupid day. I parked my bicycle and locked it up on the side of the club I work at called "Pezos" A group of people came out of their fusion. I glanced at them and locked the lock on my bike. I guess they saw me because they walked passed me laughing at how stupid and "Hobo(ish)" I looked. Anger boiled in me but I cooled myself down by snapping my rubber band on my wrist. That's what did when I got angry (to basically control my temper) or even felt depressed. I'd snap the rubber band on my wrist until I saw fresh blood oozing out. Once I felt it I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. I shook off the feels of crying and hurting myself again took my bag and headed inside the club.

"Your late" My boss, Laurent, snapped at me.

"So what" I shot back and brushed passed him but he pushed me back.

"You listen to me you little shithead, if your late again I have no problem with firing you and then you can get your little ass kicked out on the streets. Don't underestimate me" He growled in my face. He shuffled me out of his way and headed to a table. Laurent was bigger than me and not to mention a pain in my ass.

"Looks like shithead's got more orders to fill" One of my co-workers, Corbin, joked. Hid friend Marcus gave him a "Knuckle touch" and they both went back to making drinks. I went into the back and hung my bag and hoodie up. I grabbed my pocket apron wrapped it around my waist and headed out there snapping my rubber band even harder.

The blue lights hit and all the girls or "users" I should say started grinding on guy after guy.

"Um excuse me hello" I heard someone call to me. My attention went over to the group of girls sitting down. Urge I hate girls who wear to much make-up. I walked over to them.

"What can I get you?"

The one in the middle had her hair all bumpy like she was some broken down jersey girl. She looked at me moved closer "I'll have you and your little peacock on a platter please" and she did this weird thing with her tongue.

I wasn't having a good day so I immediately snapped at her "You're going to have to come back tomorrow. That's the day I talk to hoe's" and I went over to another customer.

"Vodka rocks please" The guy said.

I made his drink and came back to him "You must have had one hell of a day" I commented. I really didn't know what I was saying. I was so tired and weak. I had been working two jobs just to pay off my rent. I had a part time job in the morning which was delivering pizzas and at night I'm a bartender.

He laughed "You got that right"

Silence. "Okay your weird" I murmured and walked over to get me a drink myself but before I could Corbin stepped in front of me and splattered a whole bottle of red wine all over my good shirt. "Are you kidding me? It took my all day to clean out this shirt" I yelled.

"Awe boohoo for the poor and defenseless" He taunted.

That's it. I lunged at him and started wailing him in the face but then a group of guys that he knew jumped over the counter and pushed me off of him and them there selves started wailing at me. One guy punched me multiple times in the ribcage. I felt like something broke and a guy punched me multiple times in the face and I could feel the blood coming out of my mouth and nose. This fight was different from the rest. It felt more violent for a minute I was happy because maybe someone would finally beat me to death and I could leave this cruel world. But they stopped. I felt broken everywhere and I felt myself panting and I gasped for more air.

Darkness was trying to take over me and I couldn't fight it "CALL 9111" was the last thing I heard.

**How's that for a good first Chapter. Plzz review and tell me how you like it! Chapter up tomorrow and I'll upload the characters in a little bit!**


	2. Then I Saw Her

**Emmett: **

_I stand here…bold as ice…mean like fire…Knowing that someday I'll perish twice._

I hope I'm dead….am I dead? I can't really move its like that weird _dream_ you get when you feel as if someone's holding you and you can't move or say anything. You have to force yourself to rise or wake up.

All I hear is a beeping sound. I try to at lease move my arms…perfect it worked! Oh man finally I'm off of planet earth in with the heavens. HAHA later suckers I'm with god now. Finally I can just-

That's when I opened my eyes. The blinding light hit my eyes hard like a bull shooting for the red cloth, only this time he catches it.

I rub my eyes and groan. Urge…damn I'm still back on earth. I swear I have the horrible luck in history. I moved myself lightly and I whimpered at my body's pain. Man I felt like shit. Wait a minute? That's when I noticed everything. The uncomfortable sheets, stupid fluff hard pillow, the beeping sound, and the things hooking up on my arms and my index finger. I was in the hospital. I tried to sit up but my head hurt like hell. I slugged back down and put my hand over my head. Wait why there was a bandage there. Then suddenly images of Corbin and this other guy flashed in my head.

"_ROYCE THE COPS ARE COMING LETS GO" Corbin shouted. The guy, Royce that appeared to me hit me in the head with a beer bottle. Then black._

I came back to reality and winced. I'm a hard solid man but nothing made me emotional. Survival the fittest this is what happens. I was trained to be a man and crying was for babies and pussies. I sure as hell wasn't a pussy.

I tried to make a sound but my voice was hoarse and eerie. I surprised myself. My lips and mouth and even tongue was totally dry. Before I could try to figure out what was which and how was I going to get someone's attention. A man with blonde and blue eyes walked in. A doctor…huh this would be interesting.

He smiled at me "Glad your doing better " He said and filled in some information on his chart.

I brought myself up and glared at him "Who the hell are you and how do you know me"

He looked at me. His smile got wider and he gave a chuckle "Well I'm surprised you don't know me. My wife is the one who offered you the job as CEO…that is until you turned it down"

Realization struck me "Mrs. Cullen?"

He dropped his chart to his side and put his hand in my pocket "Yes sir"

"Huh…good now leave me alone" This was weird I didn't know what to say to him.

"Yes but first I need you to tell me what happened" He side walking to the side of my bed. I tensed and felt a little scared. I was tired, weak, and sore. How was I supposed to defend myself in this condition? My heart rate speed up and he noticed.

"There's no need to be afraid, son-"

"Don't you dare call me son" I growled. No one has called me that and no one ever will. That _Memory_ will forever hunt me.

He raised his hands in surrender "Okay, Mr. McCarty is that fine?"

I shot my eyes at him "Stop being so jolly to me" I murmured looking a my hands.

He smiled "Whatever you say, Mr. McCarty" And then he gave a smile. I gave out my best "Dare glare" look. "Now what happened?"

"There was a fight. I thought someone intelligent to be a doctor would know that by now" I sneered.

He cleared his throat with a smiled. But I could tell I hit a nerve somewhere. "To shay. But I thought someone as smart as you would be in CEO by now instead of leaving in a broken down cute and apartment"

I snapped up "YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING" I could feel my head pumping with rage and I felt a little dizzy from the movement. I ignored all the pain I was feeling I in my legs, thighs, feet, chest, ribs, and especially my head and face.

Carlisle didn't seem intimidated at all he just stood there looking at me. "Fight…okay. Well Emmett you have 2 broken ribs, and you suffered minor injures but I guess according to you and your face it could be…major." He paused I could feel a growl escaping my hurting chest. My heart monitor slowed down again and suddenly I started coughing. My chest and ribs seeped pain all over and I winced and whimpered din agony.

Carlisle looked sorry for me. Like he wanted to say something but he couldn't "You also have a serious deep cut in your ankle" He pointed to my foot with his pen. I tried to move but I couldn't feel it. I snapped my head at him. "We had to numb it or you would be in serious pain right now"

I sucked my teeth. Damn…now I got to walk on crutches "Now you are going to have to walked on crutches for about 2 weeks" He said. I brought my hands up and thing yelped in pain. Great just my luck and also what I predicted.

"And were going to keep you over night, Now the court has issued a manner. Witness say that you through the first hit so there saying 2 weeks of therapy or two weeks of community service"

"That's not fair" I said trying to sit up but I was in to much pain that I just couldn't.

"Well you see that's what my daughter thought too" His daughter? What the hell did his daughter have anything to do with this? Hell, who the heck is she?

I guess Carlisle noticed my confusion "She's a part time nurse here but she just graduated with her masters degree in law. She's a lawyer and she found out about your situation last night-"I cut him off.

"Last night…How long have I been here" I asked.

He looked a his watch "Well in 1 minute its going to be 2:30pm so that would make it about 12 hours and of course 30 minutes"

I groaned again "Just kill me…please doc"

He chuckled but before he could say anything a woman walked through the door. Urge great. But then something happened. She turned around her blonde hair whipping across her face.

Oh my GOSH she was beautiful! Her icy ocean blue eyes pierced through mine. I felt as if I was in the presence of royalty. She was a goddess. She had a white doctor coat just like the guy.

"Hey dad oh and yep, finally I got one room right today" She joked. Oh my gosh and her voice…as beautiful as an angels, Soft and delicate. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. My heart monitor caught me out of my reverie. It was beating harder everytime I looked at her.

"Mr. McCarty this is my daughter Rosalie. The lady I was telling you about" Rosalie…what a pretty name for a pretty girl.

She held her hand out "Hi Mr. McCarty…We're going to be seeing a lot of each other for these few weeks. I hope we become really close friends. I will be your therapist/lawyer so we can fix yup that whole community flush mess" She laughed. I don't think I even noticed her hand out.

Her smiled faded and she brought her hand back. The doctor whispered something in her ear and she nodded. "I'm very sorry for what happened um…and you don't have to be nervous around me. I hope you find me very friendly"

I snorted mentally in my head _Friendly_ was the last thing I wanted people to be to me. Urge I don't understand how people can be so happy sometimes.

"Well Mr. McCarty I'll see you in our session in 30 minutes." And with that she left, for some reason my heart sunk a little bit. I had been a jerk to her? Good.

"I also have 2 more daughters there husbands work here. Edward and Jasper are there names so if you ever see them" I glared at him. And he gave me that annoying smiled again "Watch out for them. A nurse will be here to give you your lunch meal and later on to take you to your therapy session." And with that he left but before he closed the door he locked at me "My names Carlisle. It's nice to meet you again, Emmett" Is seriously still didn't remember this guy.

I slouched down in my bed. Urge my headache was killing the hell out of me. I rubbed my temples. Oh well I'll just watch some TV. I haven't watched TV sense my college days. Which was a while ago. I got the remote and a commercial for hair products. Then a lawyer one. I SAW HER! It was Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen. I'll fight for you" She said. I laughed. The line was so corny but something inside me still ached when I saw her. I didn't know they had lawyer commercials now. Wow this was pretty…uncanny.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "What have you gotten yourself into" My voice was still weak but you could tell it was starting to get better now that I was talking and awake.

This is so not my day. But yet…when do I ever have good days? Oh yeah that's right…

Never

* * *

**Aww so what did you think? How about how Rosalie and Emmett meet? Come on you can tell me in your REVIEW!**

**Please it is so important to review not only does it inspire me but it makes me feel that people are actually reading my story so please guys review. I'm hoping for 10 reviews in total. We have 4 now and need 6 more to go. Let's keep them coming peoples.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Girlz-Rule. You rock!**

**I promise more writing in the chapters. This is just the beginning so I'm taking it slow so you guys can understand it!**


	3. Excuse Me Ma'am, But I'm Homeless

**THIS CHAPTER DOES OUT TO _mechelina_  
**

Could my day get any more worse? You might ask. The answer is simple…yes it can. The nurse came in and gave me the crappiest lunch ever. Salad sandwich with someone's hair in it, Spoiled reduced milk, and Apple sauce in those little cups. The only thing that was very delicious was the apple sauce in the cup. I ask them to send me a dozen. That way it would last a whole day and it would be what I would be eating for the last 3 more hours until I'm discharged.

I was watching this show that was extremely ridiculous called "According to Jim" when I brunette haired girl with chocolate brown eyes came in a smiled at me.

"Hello Emmett. I'm Rosalie's assistant Bella. Well I'm actually her sister as well but that's not the point. But I'm here to take you to your first session" Her smile was nothing but cheerful. Urge it made me sick. Something caught my eyes and I traveled down to her wedding finger. DAMN! Was all I could say. The rock was huge for such a small girl. Her husband must be filthy rich. _Money doesn't buy happiness_ a thought traveled through my brain.

She noticed me staring at it and blushed "I know. I told Edward not to buy me such a big ring when the time came, But of course he does it anyway. It's ridiculous I know" She laughed. "Okay let's get you in the wheelchair" She said. She brought over the "Stupid rollers" Was what I called them, and put it by my bed.

"Okay let me help you up"

She tried to work with me but I refused to get in the chair. She came back "Is something wrong"

"I don't want to get in that chair"

Her expression was hard ad I actually got scared for a second. Damn women could be so m-e-a-n. "Get in the seat" She glared. My instincts came in quickly. I got in the chair limping because of my swollen ankle and plopped in my seat. Ignoring all the fires and stinging pain in my body I looked at her. She smiled at me "Good choice" and rolled me out.

I felt so stupid. I ducked my head so I wouldn't have to look at anybody. Wait a minitue…Sister? Edward?. Her husband Edward was one of the doctors Carlisle was yapping about. I looked up at bella and she was focused on our pathway.

She looked down at me "Sorry if I was mean. My husband lost his first patient today and its been pretty tough"

"Yeah I could care less and I've met more meaner people than you" I snapped.

She smirked "Yep, A place where you came from I'm sur of it" Wow…Brunnette here was pretty good I was impressed.

"Not many girls can come back at me just like that"

"Yeah well I'm not like your whores to say. I'm actually what they call nice" She said.

Ouch. That almost hurt. Oh well though I was use to it "You just made a mean comment"

She smirked "I didn't hurt your feelings did I? Mr. I'm tough and nothing can hurt me" This girl was on fire. Who was she? Oh yeah her name was Bella.

I held back the lump in my throat when she said that. I intimidate people but I'm much more soft on the inside than I am on the outside. I just could never tell people that though. It would mess up my reputation. The- I cut myself off mentally. That _Memory_ still hurts me. I can never talk about it.

"I never said that" I murmured. I could tell she heard me because she giggled under her breath.

"MmHmm" She said

Okay now she was getting on my nerves "Look you don't know a thing about me"

"Sure I do. You're a stupid guy that can't control your temper. You turned down a CEO position and you still yet continue to lif a life full of poverty"

Ouch "Can you just please…Shut up" I growled

"Make me…Oh yeah that's right you can't. You got beat up and you can't barely get] in your seat"

I held back the pain in my chests. The memories kept coming back at the same thing over and over. If this is how therapy as going to be for the last 2 weeks I didn't want to be involved.

"Can I just get a new nurse please" I said pinching the bridge of my nose"

"Nope you have to stick with me" She paused and smiled down at me "Buddy…Oh we're going to be the best of friends"

"SHUT UP" I yelled and suddenly the nurse doctors. Basically everyone in the hallway was looking at me. Bella looked scared for a second but shook it off and rolled me to a door labeled "Therapy room" and the bottom it read: _Rosalie Cullen._

Bella opened the door and wheeled me in. Rosalie looking like the goddess she was writing down something laughing with a man in the seat with bronze hair and a white lab coat. He turned around and stood up looking at Bella.

"Hello love" He said. Bella came over and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

Oh I was so going to get her back for what she did "So Edward…how does it feel to lose your first patient"

He shot his eyes at me. Bella glared and Rosalie didn't even look like she was paying attention. She was concentrating hard on what she was writing.

"Emmett" Bella sneered out my name.

I laughed "Hey you know they have names for people like you"

"Emmett" Bella growled at me again.

"They call them killers" I cocked my head to the side "And do you know what they do to killers?" Edward looked as if he could punch me in the face but he did nothing but storm off out the room with Bella on his tail.

I sat there for about 2 minutes until Rosalie finally looked up "Sorry….I had a lot of papers I had to finish" She brushed her hair back behind her ear. She looked up and smiled at me "Okay let's see. Okay in order for us to understand each other I'm going to tell you about me and then you tell me about you"

"I just got out of a bad break up sadly" She grimaced "But hey there's plenty of fish in the sea. I just graduated a few months ago of course with my masters in English literature and Law. I love meeting new people and my family and my dog "Ginger". And helping others is my specialty. Oh and I'm allergic to nuts and stupid shit" She laughed. Her laugh was contagious. I haven't laughed in a while it felt kind of…nice.

"Me too" I murmured only for me to hear.

"You too. Oh thank god I thought I was the only one" She heard me. _Great_ I thought sarcastically. "Anyway I can brag on all day about me. Now I have read a little bit about you. But I don't judge people. I want to actually here form you. Who are you Emmett McCarty" She said so cheerful. Cheerful people make me so mad but…this time it actually made my heart kip a bit in adoration. Urge wait…I don't even think I know what I'm saying right now. _Well nothing…the good lady asked a question she deserves and answer_ my conscious kicked in.

"I…I…Um" Her beauty was so…hypnotizing. Her smiled got wider and wider and she blushed. Oh crap I must've been staring " I mean um…" Something told me I could be really honest to this girl. I never would tell this to anybody but. I just got a feeling that I could trust her. But I don't think I was ready. But I've been holding in stuff for to long I think its time to let it out. Because I seriously think that I'm going to explode.

"You said that you don't judge people" I said. She nodded and smiled "Well if you really knew me…you would know that I hate my life" I just decided to let it all out "Everyday I'm constantly reminded about my mistakes and how I'm such a loser I actually believe it. I intimidate a lot of people based on how strong and tough I looked but on the inside. I'm mushy and soft. People think I'm stupid and just a worthless piece of trash. Their right…I am trash. The only reason why I've been keeping myself alive all this time was because I made an oath that said before id die I would like to know and meet my biological parents" That hit me hard and I felt a tear stroll down my cheek. Oh shit this Blondie got me crying like a wuss.

"Everyday I try and hold myself together. I've been used, abused, tortured, and humiliated, and….and any bad thing you can possibly think of. Has happened to me. People think I'm stupid for not going to CEO. What they don't know was that the reason I didn't go was because….was because….Was because I was scared. I've been told how stupid I am, how worthless I am and" I closed my eyes shut "I believe them I am useless, I am worthless. All my foster parents couldn't even last one month with me before putting me back to where I belong. At first I thought I could prove them all wrong. But the memories and words…held me back. Held me back form life and held me back from a really good future" I sighed and another tear escaped my left eye.

"But you see….Worthless people like me deserve worthless lives. And that's the life I chose" I wiped my tears away and sucked it up like a man "So that's my story. I looked up at Rosalie and her eyes were red. She had two strains f tears and her hands were balled up in fists together in front of her mouth.

She wiped them away "Sorry…I just…wow I didn't know-"" I cut her off.

"I don't want people to be sorry for me"

"Well I'm not like other people. I actually care for others. If you don't like it I'm sorry. That's just how I was raised. Look I had no idea and I'm sorry for the things you had to go through but Emmett…You seriously don't see what is see. And you are not trash" she said the last part sternly. What? was she crazy? Of course I was.

"Yes I am"

She got up and sat on her desk "No your not. Your just as important"

"Have you seen my history?"

"You were raised in a adoptive world where people didn't want you" Her eyes were sincere "But there are some people in the world who need someone like you"

I snappe dmy head at her "You don't even know me"

She smiled and looked down "Again…I just wish you could see what I see"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She simply said "Because until those other jerks you've had for parents. I'm a caring kind person. Now Today e just got to learn each other more cleaer and defiantly better. You get discharged in 3 more hours of course-" just when she said that a nurse came running end.

"ROSALIE TURN ON CHANNEL 3"

Rosalie panicked and turned on the channel.

_It appears that the fire of the apartment was burned down by this man right here_ They showed a picture of a Caribbean looking man. He was so ugly I actually lost my appetite for apple sauce. _What happened was that this man was trying to smoked cigarette but he Lit it with a match and dropped in on the carpet by accident…_ A wait a minute I knew that guy.

That was my neighbor from across the doorway and THAT WAS MY APARTMEN! I wheeled myself toward the screen more and Rosalie looked concerned.

"Emmett are you okay"

I pointed to the television "That's my home…That's my apartment…What am I going to do now?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't sleep on the streets that would make my situation much worse.

"Emmett?" I heard her say. I glued my eyes to the TV.

"Where am I going to go" blew out in frustration. I looked at Rosalie. " I told you….Im worthless. Worthless things happen to worthless people" I wheeled myself away. I opened the door and wheeled out of there.

I couldn't' believe it. Great now I have to sleep on the ground in the coldest of wheathers and holler "No" to a homeless person who asks for money.

"This seriously can't be happing." Then a nurse came up to me.

"Excuse me sir but what room are you supposed to be on?"

I sighed "14-D"SHe nodded nad rfolled me back to the room. As soon as she helpe dme on the bed she left.

"I got 3 hours. Jus 3 to figure out where I'm going to stay. Maybe I could fake a a head injury and they could keep me over night. No because what if they continue to do stupid work on my head. Urge…why does bad stuff happened to me all the time. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Emmett" I heard a soft angel voice. I snapped my head up and saw Rosalie at the door.

"Look I thought a lot in the past 5 minutes and I know we just met and you don't know me. But if you want…you can stay with me… that is ONLY until you get a new place. Now we can keep this on the down low so my dad or nobody will know, Just you and me"

I wanted to say no. No was on the tip of my tongue….I was almost about to say no. But the stupid answer I never thought I would say came out. I sighed "Thank you"

* * *

**AHHH so who's your girl that's right it's me. SO this is the last chapter of Emmett's…whatever. SO now these chapters will be about Emmett and Rosalie. I'm so excited because now I get to spice it up between these two future love birds. The chaptersa are also going to be much longer.**

**The next chapter you guys are going to LOVEE ITT I can't wait. Well today was the last day of the school week. Hugh school is actually fun than I thought it would be. I met two new friendly guys. Aww LOL urge but I don't really like my friends. **

**And men please stop acting so cocky because your making total fool of your self's. And ladies please stop saying "What" every time someone asks you a question or try to be nice to you,,,its so stupid! And it makes you look dumb not being mean I'm just trying to tell you what I'm noticing.**

**OKAY NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMORROW OR LATER IN TODAY!**


	4. CrushCrushCrush

**_Sparkleyangel_ this chapter is Dedicated to you..Thanks to much and To my girl mechelina HAHAH your awesome love u too...**

**

* * *

**

We in her car on the way to her house, the silence was weird and kind of awkward. Weird for me because…nobody…nobody in my whole entire life would take me in when they heard about my life. I hate to say this but I actually felt…grateful.

Rosalie's car was the coolest car I had ever seen in my life. I liked jeeps but then again I never had a car. But it's weird when I took a driving test I was the best student. Rosalie's had a Black Lamborghini LP640. It was totally sick and incredibly fast. Well that was probably just her driving but still it was the best ride ever. **(Rosalie's car is on my profile go check it out! Its to cool you can't miss this)**

She cleared her throat "Do you like music?"

I looked at her and back out the window "Yeah…I actually use to play guitar back in high school"

She smiled at me "Really? What made you stop?"

This time my focus was on her I sighed "Didn't think I was good enough"

She grimaced "Well all that's going to change…soon" I heard her murmur.

I laughed "Why are you so happy all the time your smile and…laugh is extremely contagious"

She looked at me and blushed. My heart skipped a beat. It was so adorable…why was she hiding it though?

"I don't know I just…love life you know? Yeah sure times might get tough but…to me. Even that's an opportunity to make the best of it" She looked at me "Like in your case fore example"

I shook my head "No…my life is nothing but torture. I tried to do that a long time ago…I couldn't find best out of the situation"

The red light flickered "Well maybe that's just it" Her eyes boring into mine "You quit looking for the best out of the situation. You can't quit…because…you'll never find it"

She was so beautiful it was just too unbelievable that I was here talking to her. Every time I looked in those blue eyes I get all mushy. I wish she could be mine. _Wait what! What are you thinking…Your nothing but trash? Worthless things happen to worthless people just like you said. This girl could never fall for you_. All the possibilities ran through my head.

Rosalie blushed "Why are you smiling at me" I didn't notice she was driving now.

WHAT! I looked down and murmured an apology she just laughed "No…I think it's funny"

I laughed right along with her "I told you" man…no one has ever made me feel this way.

"Your laugh is so contagious"

"So is yours" I looked out the windshield.

"This isn't the city" I said.

"Oh yeah right…My family and I hate living in the city. That's why we moved as far as we could from there. We live in the suburbs"

Wow I was impressed "It's so nice and…clean…for once"

"You act as if you've never been"

"Well I've seen it problem once or twice but that's it. What city is this?"

"Novena"

"Wow we're really far" I looked at her

She smiled "I know right. But the ride is actually kind of fun. Sometimes it's a drag coming out to the hospital every morning but whatever"

"I owe your brother a apology"

"Who? Edward? Oh yeah…Its okay I mean sure you weren't nice but…you looked like you had the experience of first meeting Bella so I let it go"

"I she always that way…cause if she is I can-"She cut me off

"No…No I promise she isn't like that at all. Well there's something you should know Emmett" I motioned for her to keep talking.

"Bella is my sister but she isn't my biological sister. She was an orphan too." Wow…Didn't' see that coming "She was 7 years old when we found her getting food out of a garbage because her orphanage were very strict and the lady didn't really like her. So she treated her with disrespect all the time and she refused to feed her. We found out that her real parents had died in a plane crash. Her grandmother had died when she was born"

"Wow…I didn't know"

"But you see Edward its nothing personal to you. It's just that she understand what it means to be treated like trash. But she's tired of people who believe that their crap. She's tired of people letting others treat them like crap and so when she see's you and how you consider yourself trash…which your not. It aggravates her"

Wow Bella and Rosalie actually had a point "You know I wasn't always like this. All my life I dreamed of CEO to break out of the prison I was locked in for so long. There was a time where I did love myself. But the only reason why I stopped…was because every person I met hated me. So I thought that gave me the right to hate myself…I just want to go back to those times you know. Rewind. I hate thinking of myself like trash"

"Well what exactly you want" Rosalie turned the car into the nicest neighborhood in the history of nicest neighborhoods.

I thought about it for second and played with my fingers "To be loved for once"

Rosalie drove into her parking lot. I couldn't really see her house. There were so many nice houses.

She pulled her hair back and looked at me "Well then…you got it" I snapped my head up at her and she stared at me with that beautiful smile.

"What" I asked.

"If whatever you want doesn't work out. You should that you always got me" Oh this girl was killing me. Literally my heart skipped a number of probably 3 counts. For a minute don't think I was breathing. It was like the whole world had gone away and it was just me and her.

She laughed again "You're doing it again"

I shook my head "What?"

"Staring at me with those…loving eyes" She said dreamingly. Did we just have a moment?

I think she was just as surprised as I was "Um…I didn't…I'm sorry" And with that she got out of the car. I thought it was cute…what was the problem?

I took my bag around my shoulders and gawked at her house. "Wow your house is so nice" She smiled back at me.

"Thanks. I try" **(Picture of Rosalie's house on my profile…go Check it out)**

"You must be very rich" I snorted.

She laughed "Please…My dad paid for this house. I just pay the gas, Water, and light bill He pays everything else"

I laughed "Are you serious?"

She smiled "Yeah…I guess you can call it a daddy's girl thing. Our dad makes the most money out of everybody. I make half of what he makes" She opened the door and a golden retriever came running at her legs. She looked at me "Now I should warn you…Ginger is a little to over playful"

"Doesn't bother me…I love dogs" As soon as I said that Ginger came running on to me ad jumped. Damn she was big. Her legs were at my waist and face at my stomach. I ruffled my hand sin her hair and she wagged her tail.

"Wow" I heard Rosalie say

"What" I smiled.

"She doesn't really do well around strangers...She must really like you" I got up and looked at her.

"Maybe" I said.

"Come in. It looks like its going to rain soon" Wow she was right…I didn't notice.

The lights went out. Rosalie made candles while we sat down in the living room and ate Chinese food. I got to know her so much better. She was even more beautiful on the inside than out.

She was so nice and incredibly smart. I liked smart girls. Not the dumb ones who think there everything. Out of all my women I've dated. Nobody could top Rosalie.

We were having a debate about old cartoon shows, which ones were the best. She laughed "Are you serious Dexter's Laboratory could top off The Flintstones any day"

I snorted "Dexter's laboratory is you kidding me. He wouldn't even last a second without Freddy smashing him with his rock sword"

She picked her sticks and drew a circle in the air and pointed at me with them "Okay…whatever you're probably right. What about power puff girls?"

I laughed so hard I almost dropped my box of oo-yang. That was a food I had learned in Chinese which is just a fancy way of saying chicken in chicken flavored grease.

"As a man I hate to say this. But I actually wanted to be blossom"

Rosalie laughed until a few tears came "No way…I always liked bubbles"

"Why" I smiled at her in adoration.

"Because…she's blue. Her personality is sweet, she's calm, Nice. Her eyes are blue, her outfits blue. Calm is the color blue, nice personality is the color blue. My eyes are blue my favorite color is blue" she smiled at me.

"That's it" I joked.

She giggled "That's all I got doc" I feel into hysterics.

When we were done laughing until we cried our hands met. We pulled back immediately and stared at each other "You know…this has to be the best night of my life"

"I feel the exact same way."

I came back. Too many emotions were flowing through me.

**Rosalie:**

He was just so cute and handsome, so strong and muscled. Urge I was falling for him to quick.

All my life I've been searching for someone I could be good too. And this was definitely the best opportunity.

He was so beautiful. I can't believe he thought he was trash. I wanted to hurt every single person in his life that made him feel that way about himself.

"You know…When I first met you I was so scared…But that was until I met you of course."

He smiled "The first time I met you I thought you were like all the other girls. Snotty and Selfish….turns out I was totally wrong" Urge I wish we had new each other ever since we were born and we were together. I wanted him. But I think he's just been hurt a lot that he wouldn't even be thinking about a relationship. I mean come on I just met guy.

DING DONG!

My door bell went off . Emmett looked at me in curiosity "Who's that"

Its 8:00pm. Just like every other night. I wish my ex, Royce, would just get the picture that it's over. Word is the reason why we broke up was because he hit me.

It only took for him to hit me once. As soon as that happened we were through. I covered the bruise with extra make-up. I was so nervous and scared.

I guess Emmett noticed because he looked concerned "Rosalie? Are you okay?"

"Just…just stay here let me handle this" My voice cracked a little bit at the end and I cursed inside my head.

"Do you need me to come with you" He stood up.

"No…no its okay I have to do this" and I walked to the door. I opened it and there of course the man himself stood in front of me.

"Royce what are you doing here?"

He smiled "Awe come on baby. I told you I'm sorry…and besides you always said the past was the past. Now come here and give daddy some love" He tried to hold me but I pushed him off me.

"Get lost you pig"

His laughed was taunting but then it became serious "Look I told you I'm sorry. Now are you going to let me in it's freezing out here"

"I said no now go home"

"You know I never really like that answer" he toward over me and his face was mean.

"If you don't leave-"he cut me off.

"You'll what? Call the cops? Ha...okay but how's going to save you from the pain you'll experience while there on his way" He pushed me in but Emmett came up and pulled me back behind him protectively.

"I think the lady told you to leave"

Royce laughed. Emmett was much bigger than Royce. Just a few inches taller but Royce could still take him if he wanted to. "Wait a minute…You're the guy from that bar" He said.

Emmett grimaced "Yeah I remember you. Now of course as you just said past is the past. But hey I'm feeling much more better now and it would be a bad choice to try and fight me right now…because I assure you" He got in Royce's face "You won't win"

Royce backed away and looked at me "This isn't over Rosalie" He looked at Emmett "You better watch out"

"It's way over Royce" I glared. Emmett was still protecting me behind him.

"Get lost" He said before he slammed the door. Emmett walked behind me into the living room. He looked out the windows and I heard a car leave.

"He's gone" and looked at me.

"Thanks…wait you said he was the guy you saw at the bar"

Emmett looked down and put his hands in his pocket "He's the guy that hit me in the head with a alcohol bottle and probably bruised my leg"

"You lied"

He snapped his head at me "What?"

I smiled and crossed my arms "You said that you were feeling better. Your ankle is still a little swollen. What would you have done if Royce wanted to…you know go at it"

Emmett pulled out a pocket knife "What was he going to do to me?"

I laughed "I guess nothing" Emmett smirked and closed the knife to put it back in his pocket.

We stood there for a second and then suddenly the lights came back on. I laughed "Hallelujah"

"Your house is even prettier at night" I laughed. Urge wow Rosalie I just couldn't help it. Every time I looked at him he made me smile.

"Rosalie" he said.

"What's wrong" Oh no what did I do?Oh god please don't make me blow it.

"Um…I want to start changing my life. Just being with you for a while today…has been a honor. Nobody would have done something like this for me and I just wanted to say thank you. I'm working on changing my life but I need a lot of help-" I cut him off.

"Done…I'm here for you"

He looked down "Thank you again but how long can I stay here"

I walked up to him. I just wanted to touch his biceps so much and lick them everywhere. Oh crap enough gazing at them. I looked into is beautiful green eyes "As much as you want to"

He laughed nervously "Thank you so much" I hugged him it took him a while to take it in.

"Your absolute welcome" He hugged me back.

When we pulled away a smiled at him "I just found out the best thing out of this situation"

He smiled at me "And what is that"

"Well we became friends and you don't have any clothes and so we can throw out that one tomorrow and then were going to go…" I squealed and jumped up and down "SHOPPING"

His face went down and he moaned "Do I have to?"

"Yes" My alarm went off on my watch. No way can't I believe I forgot.

"What" he looked at me.

"Guess what's on?"

"What?"

"Give me the name of the show that we agreed was the most awesome show ever made"

Realization struck his face and he smiled "Looney Tunes?"

"This has officially topped off the great night" We sat on the couch. It was starting to get pretty cold. We laughed at all the funny and silly parts. I swear my ribs were on fire and they burned so bad from laughing to hard. I was also glad that Emmett was totally enjoying himself. I shivered and I let out a little breath.

Emmett looked at me "Rosalie…You okay"

I smiled at him "Just a little cold that's all"

He got up "Where's your blanket"

"Oh no it's okay Emmett I can get it"

He gave me a look that said oh-please. I couldn't help but smile "Right over there in the cabinet and thank you" He grabbed my green blanket and gave it to me and we lay back down. I was still a little cold though. I always got this cold every time when I was in the living room. It's because the big air conditioner was in here.

Emmett didn't look cold or moved at all. He sat up and had a concerned expression "Are you still cold?"

"Yeah…I'll just go to my room and watch it"

"Here" he said.

I looked at him "What?"

He positioned himself in the back of the couch and starched out his arm "It's a little trick to get warm"

Hell yeah. I thought but I played it cool "Oh…Cool" and I walked to him with no hesitation. He seemed cool with it and hell so was I.

I laid down in front of him and he rubbed my arm gently "This isn't uncomfortable for you is it"

"Nope..Not at all" I tried to hold in my laugh. It was so…weird because as soon as I was under him. I felt so warm and comfortable in his arms. I was trying to fight it but I was so comfortable I was starting to drift to sleep.

But before I drifted to sleep I felt Emmett move me closer to him and I was never going to move away or resist the feelings I had for him.

What the hell? I know I just got out of a bad relationship but…

I think I had a crush on Emmett McCarty

**PLease review guys OH and if your new to this sotry WELCOME AND LUV YA ANDREVIEW! please i'm begging just review and tell me what you think?**


	5. When a Crush Took It's Course

**Emmett**

Royce…Royce…That stupid asshole. I wanted to rip him limb by limb. I know what he was thinking. He was going to hurt her. I just had that feeling, the way he pushed her inside that's when I couldn't take more of the stupid conversation.

I was thinking about him all night. I couldn't even sleep. The only thing that kept me from going after that fool…a beautiful angel was still in my arms.

I got a call 2 hours ago from Laurent and my boss from the postal office. They fired me. Great…I didn't even know how my boss from the postal office found out. I think Laurant said something about being close friends with him and he told about the situation. It wasn't even my fault. All this pressure was just to hard for me. Rosalie was sleep in front of me. As much as I wanted to stay here I wanted something strong to drink. I quietly lifted my leg on the ground and pushed my self up away from her and the couch.

I lost my job. Not 1 but two. Urge life isn't fair.

"I can't believe this" I ranted on and on. I grabbed out a glass from the cupboard and looked in the refrigerator.

Two bottles of beer, I made a "Humped" sound. So she doesn't like alcohol but she will drink beer. Just like me. Glad I didn't need the glass I put it back, and grabbed the bottle. I sat down on the bar stools from the counter.

_CEO…CEO…CEO_. No I don't think I was ready for that yet.

_Well do you want to be living in someone else's house for the rest of your life? _Rosalie wasn't just a somebody though. _Okay but she just met you…and in your case you need the money._

I had a feeling that one day it would finally come to this. CEO was my dream…I looked over in Rosalie's direction and she stirred. She thought I was somebody. She believed that I could be great and above all she believed in me more than I believed in myself.

Maybe it was just time to start petting myself and starts loving myself. It was time to start believing again like I use too. I missed those days. I missed my old life when I was younger. I was so happy but ever since I started being tossed from family to family I just…gave up.

I smiled to myself. I can't believe a girl had such an affect on me already. Her happiness is contagious now. I wanted to change my life and she was going to be there for me. Starting now everything was going to work out for my good and I actually believed that. _Past is the past_ Rosalie's words came through my mind.

Its doesn't matter of what happened in the past. If I wanted to change my life it was starting now. Starting with this "I love myself" I didn't feel anything change.

"I really love myself" Again I didn't feel a change.

But this time I stood up and said it with all my might and authority "I love myself" and soon I found myself laughing and smiling. It was like light and watered through me and I couldn't do anything but smile.

CEO…My dream "I'll do it"

"Do what" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned around and there was Rosalie. Her messy ponytail and she was rubbing her eyes with a smile on her face.

"CEO…I've been doing a lot of thinking. CEO was my dream and I don't know why I didn't think of this before" I was pacing "I was just so caught up in what everybody else thought about me I had forgotten how I felt about myself and I just found out the most valuable thing" She motioned for me to keep going "I like myself…I actually I don't know what has come over me…Like I just feel like a weight has been lifted"

"I feel as if the old Emmett is gone and fired away and the new Emmett is coming up. I don't want to be mean to people anymore because now I know…there are still nice people out there" I smiled at her. I came over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back. "Thank you. Thank you for meeting me, thank you for being there. Because it's exactly what I needed and even thought we just met." I looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. I feel so drawn to you than ever. I'm going to CEO and leaving soon once I get enough money to get a good nice apartment and sooner a nice car. It's just so good to be free and not let people get in my way anymore"

She blushed and hid it by the blanket. My heart soared she was so adorable. She looked like she wanted to tell me something but she shook it off "I'm so happy for you"

I smiled "Thanks. Sorry if I scared you or woke you up"

She looked sad for a second "No its okay um…Its 4:30am I hope you got some sleep and if I kept you up I'm sorry"

"No…It wasn't you I just had a lot on my mind" That's probably why she felt sad.

She smiled but it wasn't that same smiled I always got. This was as if she was hiding something but before I said anything she talked first "I'm going to go shower. I usually do my running in mornings on Saturday anyway"

How many thoughts about the shower and her together, But I didn't believe in sex before marriage. _Oh crap_! Now a lot of thoughts about me and her…the things she did to me.

"Oh…sure" Was all I said and I she walked fast past me. I could have sworn her face was getting red and her eyes were a little too crystal as if she wanted to cry. But she said she was fine…I still wasn't buying it. As soon as she got out of the shower I would see what the problem was.

**Rosalie**

I can't believe I was so stupid. Of course he wasn't interested in me and I bet it was because of Royce. He probably thought the reason Royce came over was because I still had feelings or something. I slammed my door but not that loud for Emmett to hear.

I stripped myself down in anger. I am so stupid. I thought maybe he would at least feel the same way about me. Now for god knows how long I had to pretend that I wasn't interested either. This was going to be a painful experience.

I guess this is what it I get for letting my heart speak. I turned on the water and got in. I cried and slammed my hand against the wall. I went through this pain before in college. There was this guy I was totally crazy about. We were friends but not best friends. We sat next to each other in Literature class but all through it he would talk to me about his girlfriend which I found out later on was my best friend, Stacy. When I got home I would cry and cry and couple times I hurt myself. My sister found out and she took me to therapy. I couldn't go through that again. The guy suddenly found out but it was too late. He had already transferred to other schools because his book had already made millions. He wrote a book called "The Wind Blows Backward" it's still popular today. Half of the story is about me you can tell. How in deeply I was into him and how crazy I was. I'm still haunted by some of he's words:

_**Her beauty is clean, but her spirit was weak, I would have fell for her but she was just too sleek and crazy within.**_

I was only making it worse from myself. Emmett...I was so crazy about him just as I was about Spencer. But it was different with Emmett. He meant for than Spencer. We talked all night and basically all mid day. I felt like I knew him already. We liked the same things. And he wasn't the only one with a bad past.

I told him that I could also sing. And I seriously felt one of my songs travel through my brain. Screaming the words in my head but making it melody as it came out.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

I couldn't believe I was crying. I mean I just met the guy…but it still hurt that he didn't feel the same way. Not to mention he was going to be staying with for a little while. Keyword: Little. Then he's off to CEO thanking me but then soon he'll forget about me. Just like Spencer. Maybe even a story will come out about me.

I turned off the eater after I was done and put on some shorts and a tank. I tied my gym shoes and pulled my hair in a bun. Before I left out my phone was ringing.

Just the girl I wanted to talk to.

"Alice…urge sister I miss you"

"I miss you too. Jasper says you owe him 20 from the bet you guys made yesterday"

I laughed "You tell him to come and get it"

I heard a laugh in the background and a baby crying "When are you bringing my niece"

"Oh give me a break I just had her a month ago the least you can do is understand the need for my own child"

"She 4 weeks old how could she tell the difference" I put my old cloths in the hamper.

"Megan knows who her mother is. I mean I carried her for 8 months that's the least she could do for me, which is to know who her mother is"

I laughed even harder "Urge its been a month I need to see you"

She sighed "So who's the guy"

"What?"

"Who's the guy that hurt you this time? Don't you hide from me Rosalie I can tell everything about you form a phone call."

I giggled "You're a mess"

"No I just had a baby and I just got skinny again for my photo shoot today now who is he?"

"Urg no"

"Well then tell me at the dinner"

I stopped pacing "What dinner"

"Well surely you haven't forgotten the family dinner that was scheduled for tonight"

I slapped my head "No?" but it came out more like a question.

"Rosalie Elise Cullen"

I shut my eyes and nodded my head "Yes Alice Marie Hale"

"I know for a fact you didn't forget"

"I've just been through a lot. You know me and Royce broke up and knows I have to take in this guy in my house"

"NO WAY! SO THATS WHY YOUR UPSET" she yelled in excitement "Let me guess you like this guy and you thought he might like you. You met him in the hospital because where else would you meet a guy? and he had some sort of accident so you took him in your home not only to help him but mostly because you liked him" She took a long breath "But it turns out he doesn't like you and so you just got out of the shower singing your famous sad song "Teardrops on my guitar"

I raised my hands in frustration "Why did you even have to ask"

"Well all I know is that I can't wait to meet him at the dinner"

"Alice doesn't hang u-"I couldn't finish my sentence because she did exactly what I had told her not to do.

I loved my little sister but sometimes she could be such a…urge "No it All" as they say. I opened the door and went downstairs to find Emmett sitting on the bar stool concentrating on something really hard. He was staring at nothing and I cleared my throat.

He snapped his head up at me "Oh um Rosalie...I…Well before you left you looked at me as if something was bothering you. I didn't know if you were okay or not"

Was I that obvious "Oh…Um its okay I'm okay now" He didn't buy it I could tell.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it"

Yes…no…Not with you then that would give me away "Um…No I'm fine"

He came up closer. Ah hell I swear this was god playing some trick on me. "Are you sure" He looked concern. It was all over his body language and written over his face. Why would he care? He was going to be leaving soon for his CEO position.

He wouldn't even care anymore. Suddenly I was mad "I'm fine" I said sternly. He looked taken back but by the sound of my voice he let it go.

"So your going running?" he asked.

I took my iPod and clipped the brace in it on my arm. Not meeting his gave cause I knew I would sink in I gave a simple "Yeah"

*Awkward silence*

I went over to the refrigerator. "Well…um do you want me to come with you" He asked. I grabbed a bottle of water. I looked up at him. He looked as if he really wanted to come but why would he care on the inside?

"If you wish" I said. I put the two earpieces in my ear and scrolled down to my favorite singer Sara Bareillesand Natasha Bedingfield's song list. I was feeling a little moody so I picked "Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles. I could feel Emmett tying to keep up. I heard him lock the door and shut it close. I started running at a nice place. Emmett came up. His shirt was off showing his biceps. I glared at him and he looked behind me and smirked and winked. I ignored it and ran in front of him.

But suddenly I felt him beside me and run straight in front of me backwards. He was trying to tell me something but I gave him the signal I couldn't hear him. He looked hurt for a second and ran as far as he could from me. Good now I could stop looking at his lick able biceps. I focused on Sara's lyrics.

I started to pick up my pace. I ran to the street enjoying the bluish darkening morning. I looked on my watch and it read 5:26. I had been running for 20 minutes. Dang I must have had a lot on my mind and didn't notice. I wonder where Emmett was. I felt bad the way I treated him. I saw the park and I ran over there and relaxed on the wing. I took out a big breath and looked up at the sky. I took out my earphones and heard birds chirp into a beautiful melody.

I started to think about my future. How badly I wanted a family of my own, a husband, 2 kids, ginger, and a guy dog for her to make puppies. I wanted another family of my own when I wasn't with my crazy one. I wanted a husband that would love me and our children just as I loved the whole world and god.

"When are you going to send Mr. Right to me?" I asked the lord. I didn't get an answer back. "Its hard having my sisters already have children and families and here I am still single and living alone" I didn't even realize how lonely I felt until I said those words.

"You know I really like Emmett" I said…knowing that the lord knew who I was talking about. Emmett. "I've never felt this way about someone before" I sighed in frustration. I still didn't get an answer. I stopped swinging myself and jumped off making a perfect landing. I left the swing shaking and still moving. It kind of freaked me out because it looked as if an invisible person was on it.

I was about to cross the street but there was a tree there and when I passed it I saw Emmett giving me a dazzling smile.

"Was that me you were talking about?" He was walking up closer to me. I rolled my eyes at least he was okay. I walked across the street annoying his gaze. He was following behind me giving me a cocky grin. Then I started running back to the house when I was almost there I looked back at him he wasn't there. Urge good. I looked down when I was on my street I started taking deep breaths.

I looked at my watch 5:55 it read. The sky was starting to get a little brighter. It was still dark but there were broken pieces of light blue everywhere. It was like spots.

My baseball cap was blocking me from my area. I took out my keys and when I looked up there was Emmett's biceps. Oh man I could stare at them all day long. I looked up at Emmett and he was still giving that stupid grin.

I ignored him and put my key in the door. What did he think he was doing? He was following close behind me when he shut the door.

I closed the door to my bedroom and took another quick shower. This time I put on my best outfit just to get him back. **(Outfit on my profile…You just have to check it out because she let Emmet have it).** I put on my pumps and let my nice curly hair hang. I got a nice black head band to match my outfit.

I walked out of my room swashing my hips and my heel pumps clicking against the floor. As soon as I entered the kitchen Emmett turned around and gawked at me. I played it cool and act as I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I caught him from the corner of my eyes and he was looking at me from the bottom and up. I smirked. I got myself some Cinnamon toast crunch and poured the milk in. I sat down on the booth across from him.

He cleared his throat "Are we still going shopping"

"Yep" I said putting the "P" on the end.

"You know you're gorgeous when you eat" He said. I thought he was teasing me. Great so he knew I like him. I wasn't going to stand for this.

I just ignored him. "And you look very pretty in that outfit"

I glared at him with the spoon still in my mouth "And you stink"

He smiled "Well as soon as I get some new clothes I'll take a shower when we come back" He just continued to stare at me in adoration.

"What" I snapped.

He chuckled "You're just so cute"

That's it "Okay look…Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you have to have the same for me. But if your just going to sit here and tease me about then I'm not going to stand for it" I slammed by bowel as I finished in the sink and stomped off but Emmett blocked my escape. He smiled.

"Can you just please stop" My voice pleading.

But then he did something surprisingly. He kissed me. Oh my gosh and I didn't want to let go. His lips soft and warm and he tasted like strawberries. Why was he doing this? Did he feel the same way too? But that's impossible…I mean he wants to leave.

When we pulled away I was still gazed in shock. He smiled at me "Are you kidding me? Of course I like you"

"But…you wanted to leave…this morning you were excited about leaving" So I thought.

He chuckled "Well I thought hat maybe you wouldn't feel the same way about me. So I said that so you would know that I wasn't going to be invading your place"

I blushed and hid myself through my hair "I…actually want you to stay"

His smiled got wider "I would like to stay too. But I can't stay unless you promise me you'll make me pay for something."

"How about you pay for gas, I'll pay the light, and we'll both pay the water bill because that's actually the bill that hurt's my money all the time…It would be nice to have some help with that"

He caressed my cheek "And it would be nice to have someone that you know cares for you"

His hand was bigger than mine. I melted in it "So what does this make us"

"I think Ms. Cullen this makes you mine" I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess so Mr. McCarty"

Emmett and I walked hand In hand at the mall. I told him about my family and the family dinner tonight. I think he was pretty nervous because he wanted to make a good impression and he was looking forward to meeting my mom.

"She'll love you I can tell"

He tried on the suit. The tailor was putting his diamond cuffs in.

"I hope" He said.

I stood up with my champagne in hand "Don't be nervous" I smiled.

He shivered a little and laughed "Sorry its just your family is so high and rich and I'm-" I finished his sentence.

"Just as special and a future rising successful CEO" I laughed.

He looked at me "If I wasn't in CEO would you still fall for me?"

I laughed "Yes I would. I could actually car less about CEO as long as you had a job that could take care of you or even two people. I would still like you" He smiled. I could tell that meant a lot for him.

"I like this suit"

"So we got you 7 suits, we met out goal hive five" I laughed. He clamped my hand and we paid for the stuff.

Once we came out of the store he held me close oh man he was so beautiful "You're getting all your money back I hope you know that"

"Yes Mr. Tall I know" We passed a animal shop "I seriously want to get ginger a boyfriend"

"Where as she this morning"

"Still sleep in her little house"

He chuckled "I swear dogs are so lazy"

"I know right and then when they finally wake up their so full with energy"

"So we go your suits and your casual outfits for the weekends…"I trailed off my mental list.

"Sleep wear and underwear" He laughed. I bumped him.

"Shut up"

"What?"

"I swear men are just too "urging" sometimes"

He held my waist "So are you women"

"Anyway I think were done here"

He raised his hands letting me go "HALLEJUAH" he said.

I laughed "People are looking" He kissed my head and whispered in my ear.

"Let them look, we'll be popular"

I laughed even more. Urge it felt so good to have him…Because I can tell you for a face.

He had me at hello…

**AHHHHH so tell me what you think? I know this chapter probably sucked but I just had to have them together already it was seriously bugging me. **

**SO what did you think about the chapter though? Did you think I could have done better? Did you like it? Did you like the part when Alice came in?**

**Just so you know.**

**Bella is= Isabella Delanie Mason, Married to Edward Mason, And has two babies. She just had a baby boy 2 months ago, and she has a baby girl that has a baby girl that just turned 1. Bella is a physiologist/ Her Sister's Assistant (Rosalie) **

**Alice= Alice Marie Hale, Married to Jasper Hale, And as 1 baby. Just had a baby a month ago. Alice is a model and Jasper is a doctor.  
**

**If you would like to see Bella's and Alice's Children just go on my profile there so adorable.**

**And please please if your new to this story please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….Reviewing is very important. So please do so…**

**Thanks guys have a great night **

**Next chapter up tomorrow!**

Review!


	6. Party Fight

******This chapter is dedicated to: **_**Mizzchia01 Congratulations!**_

**

* * *

**

**_Emmett_**

Again…2 things I was absolutely sure about: I didn't not only like Rosalie…I think I loved her. Just after 2 days. I don't know I've just never felt this way before. It takes a lot for me to have this feeling. Especially have my last…_Memories_…I winced away from it and focused back on the road. The second reason was Rosalie was taking me to her families' dinner and I was nervous as hell.

My teeth were chattering. That's strangely what happened when I got nervous. Rosalie was talking about something and I was trying to clear out what she was saying but I couldn't. So many thoughts clouded my brain. I felt like something was holding me in a box and I was trying to fight out of it. _Stop it Emmett; don't be afraid of them _my conscious clouded.

_What am I going to say or even do? Her father knows my story what if he…what if he…Urge I can't even think it!_I shot back at it.

_Emmett your strong and have a lot of pride. I'm sure they won't do anything. Rosalie is very loving and it seems earlier that Carlisle is too. Something tells me he'll understand and do to your situation and talk you had with him. I'm sure he will._

_WHAT IF HE DOESN'T!_ Suddenly I felt my veins popping and anger boil up in my bones. "Stop the car" I mumbled.

Rosalie shot her head at me. She was crossing a big bridge over a lake and we were the only car on it. She pulled to the side. I got out and she called after me. I walked over to the edge over the bridge and focused on the water. I took deep breaths to control my anger. You really didn't want to be around me when I was mad.

"Emmett" Rosalie said, her voice cautioning.

"I can't do it" I said through my clench teeth.

"What" I caught a glimpse of her beautiful black dress. I forgot how pretty and breathtaking she looked to me when I saw her. I swear she mad my fit legs tremble.

I shook my head and kicked the rail ignoring the stinging pain in my foot that instantly left. The night wasn't pitched black yet. There were trees reflecting off the sea "No you can't…You and I can't be together. I'm not good…you don't deserve a guy like me"

"Emmett its going to be okay" She touched my shoulder "Look at me" I refused. Then she brought her hands to my face and forced me to look at her. "Look at me. Its going to be fine…okay? You don't have to worry my family is the nicest people you could ever meet"

"But your father…My past-"She cut me off.

"Your past is who you use to be not who you are now" She took her hands to each side of my face.

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do. Look many girls and families and even people have let you down which caused her to hurt, I know, but I won't" She said sternly. Wow…I actually believed her.

"I don't deserve-"She cut me off with a kiss. I was taken back her lips were so soft and calming…it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Nothing could ever top this.

She pulled her and looked at me with sincere eyes "You deserve just as much more then others"

I sighed and kissed her hand "I don't know what you see in me"

She smiled "I don't either" We both laughed "But I do know that I like you…a lot"

Suddenly I felt my body relax and my veins droop down. "You think I'm gorgeous…you want to date me" I song this song a few hours ago while we were at the house getting ready. I acted as if I was gay and started putting on a performance. I broth my hands down over my face and Rosalie laughed.

"Shut up. Come on we have to go or we'll be late" She took my hand but I held her back. Her expression was confused mixed in with impatience; well she was very feisty so I let it go "Thanks"

Then she smiled and kissed me again "I'm a counselor, its what I do" We got in the car and headed down to the end of the bridge.

She held my hand and I squeezed it. Then a familiar song came on in the background. I laughed "Turn it up" I said. She turned the volume up the radio from the steering wheel.

_Your better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side  
Of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where_  
_You send me, lets me know that it's okay_  
_Yeah, it's okay_  
_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Rosalie grinned at me and song along with me

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Of course on the radio the songs are quick and short sometimes but we didn't care we just kept singing. Man, nobody has ever made me feel this way…nobody. What was this Blondie doing to me?

Rosalie parked in a lot next to a bog ocean. Where were we? I guess Rosalie noticed my confusion.

"This is our dinner place. Are you still nervous?"

I kissed her hand and rubbed little circled around it "Not anymore. Just stay with me"

She laughed "You're got it grizzly bear" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and got out the car. Before I walked away took a good look at the ocean "So beautiful" I found myself muttering.

"I know" Rosalie said walking up behind me.

"Sorry…lets go" She took my hand and lead me to a fire light I saw shining in the night. Rosalie took off her heels as we headed down the sand. Dragging me behind, I couldn't stop looking up at the full moon.

"ROSY!" A short pixie looking girl came running up to Rosalie. A blonde guy with crazed green eyes followed behind her with a baby cradled in his arms.

"Alice, Urge, I missed you so much" Rosalie let got of my hand and hugged the woman.

"Alice this is Emmett" Rosalie said full with excitement. Alice gave a serious face and studied me. She circled me and then laughed "I'm just kidding. Nice to meet you Emmett" She held out her little hand. For a second I was scared to shake it. It was a ant compared to my hand. But I had to be polite.

"Hey" I smiled.

"I'm her husband Jasper." He shook my hand as well. "So you're the guy Alice has been bragging about all day"

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Rosalie, Rosalie looked at Alice, and Alice hit Jasper in the side.

"Sorry Jasper has problems" She said.

"No I don't, all day you were like: Rosalie's found a boyfriend! Rosalie's found a-"Alice caught him off with a hit on the head.

"OWE, now why would you do that when you know I got Megan in my hands"

"Oh shut up" She scowled.

I laughed. They were a true couple you could tell. Looking at them…kind of gave me a warm feeling inside. Maybe one day that could be Rosalie and I. _wait what? Calmed own man you just met the girl_! My conscious had a point. I shook all those feelings and thoughts away from my mind. Man sometimes I'm an idiot.

Alice looked at me "I'm sorry about that. So Emmett I heard you turned down CEO, why"

I cleared my throat "I wasn't ready fro such a big position. But" I paused and looked at Rosalie. She gave me a reassuring smile "But turns out…I was ready all along I just needed someone to pull me back. My position is still opened for me and I'm going to take it"

Alice squealed "Wow…When?"

"I'm going to call my Social worker and I'm sure he'll schedule a time for me"

Jasper smiled "Very well thought of" Suddenly the baby in his hands squealed and laughed. Laughed so hard she scared herself and started crying. I don't know why but it caused all of us to laugh.

"Well if it isn't Emmett McCarty" I recognized that voice from anywhere.

Rosalie came to my side and we looked behind us. Bella and Edward were coming up.

"Bella stop it" Rosalie growled.

Bella held her hand up "I didn't come here to make fun of anybody. I just couldn't help but her your going to CEO"

My body tensed. I really didn't like her that much but Rosalie held my hand and I felt everything go down and I was calm again. "Yeah I am"

It took me a while but I didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at me behind her. Her attention suddenly went to her leg. She picked up the figure and brought it to her side. It was a baby girl about 2 or 1. She looked just like her dad, Edward.

"This is renesmee. Look I didn't come over here to yell or even scowl at you. I came here to make things right. I mean it's obvious you and my sister like each other. So I wanted to apologize for how I acted" She held out a hand. I took it.

"Me too. Also um Edward" Edward glanced at me slowly. He too had a baby in his hands. "I'm sorry…for you're lost…patient I mean"

He smirked and shook my hand "I got over it the second you left the hospital. Welcome to our crazy family" The boy in his arms, had Edward's shirt in his mouth slobbering all over it. Couldn't Edward feel that?

He laughed "I know…being a parent takes" he looked down at the baby in disgust of what was happening "Let's just say it takes sacrifice"

I laughed "Sacrifice huh? I understand what you mean" Memories clouded but I pushed them back. They weren't going to ruin my good time.

"Come on Emmett lets meet my mom. You'll love her" Rosalie dragged me behind running. I laughed at how excited she was.

We ran to the fire place. I saw Carlisle kissing a lady lovely on a blanket.. She had golden hair and a fit body for a mother. Rosalie cleared her throat. Carlisle look at us, surprised when he saw me "Emmett? Wow, what are you doing here?"

"He's with me" Rosalie smiled at her dad. I guess Carlisle understood her point by her expression and Rosalie's hand in mine.

"Oh wow. Welcome"

"To our crazy family" The lady behind him said.

"Oh sorry, Emmett this is my wife Esme." We shook heads. She gave me a lovingwarm smile "Emmett how's your leg"

"Oh it's much better. A little stiff"

"That's normal and a good sign. You're responding well from the treatment"

I smiled. "Hey doc…can I talk to you for a second"

Carlisle looked confused "Um…Sure. Excuse me honey" His family started playing music and singing songs. We walked next by the ocean, our suits kind of getting wet from the splashing water.

"I'm not use to this whole family thing" I said suddenly.

He laughed "So I've read"

I sighed "I know you're probably resent our relation-"He cut me off.

"I'm not against it at all" His voice appalled.

I rolled my eyes "Come on doc, you've read my story"

"Let's just say i've learned you can't judge someone off of what you've read or heard. I have to get to know you first"

I laughed "What is it with your family being nice"

He smirked "You know Emmett. You remind me so much of me when I was your age"

I stopped walking "What?"

"Look. I was adopted myself. I never got a chance to meet my parents. I was heartless, Relentless and a total drunk. I was the smartest kid in my school. I wanted to be a FBI agent. They were going to send me to one of the best Agencies in the world. I blew it. I drank, I smoked, and I cheated on everyone. All because of what?"

"You didn't know who you were because of what people called you. You let people get in your way"

"Yes, and I wasn't ready. All my childhood life I believed in myself and thought I was actually somebody. But that was until they finally had found me a home. They abused me ,hurt me. They called me trash and junk any name you could think of. And you know what blew it for me"

I looked at him "I let them get in my way and I turned out to be exactly what they thought I was…trash. I know what it feels like to be in your shoes but Emmett, I'm extremely proud you went back to CEO"

"How did you know?"

"I overheard you talking"

I laughed "So you weren't just sticking your tongue down your wife's throat because of love"

He laughed "Well we were both in on it"

"What made you stop?"

"Stop what"

"Smoking and stuff" We started back to the family.

"I met Esme" He smiled "She wasn't scared of me at all. She saw something in me…Something in me that I didn't see. To this day I still don't know what it is but I am proud to say that for 24 years I'm clean and sober. And enjoying my life the way I should have when I was younger. Emmett, Don't waist your time now while your young worrying about what other people think. It'll do nothing but ruin your future"

Suddenly, I had all respect for him "Yes sir"

He smiled "Oh and you don't have to call me "Doc". You're my daughters boyfriend now…call me Carlisle"

I smiled "Carlisle…yes sir" We reached them. Rosalie came up and kissed me, her hair and dress flying in the wind. She caressed my cheek and I held her close while the gang moaned and yelled at us that there were kids in the area or to get a room. We laughed but just ignored them.

The girls went by the water playing with the kids. I sat by with the guys.

They were joking around and had me in tears of laughter "No dude seriously… she came out the bathroom, pee on her white dress. Poor girl doesn't even know. The red of her…urge blood" I cracked at that part. "Started streaming down in the back to right, so she comes over to me and she's like "So where we" Edward was bursting with laughter and hanging on me for breath. Him an I were starting to get close. "So I'm like "You have something on your dress" and she laughs thinking I'm telling a joke or something. And I'm like "Seriously you have something on your dress" And she looks down and laughs and she's like "That's embarrassing" and then the girl tried to kiss me" We all fell into hysterics.

"That's…The…funniest thing…I've heard" I said in between my chuckles. I havent had this much fun since I can remember.

Jasper was trying to get his self together from telling the story "But you know what the scariest part is"

"What?" we asked.

"She was so obsessed Alice almost seriously kicked her ass when she found out she was working in the "morgue".

I shivered "I don't know how people work in there"

Carlisle shrugged "Well at scariest as this is, you start to get use to it"

"Yeah I was also freaked out when I started working there" Edward said taking of his suit jacket and putting his hands in the fire for warmth.

"You know…thanks" I patted Edward and Jaspers backs.

They looked at me as if I was crazy "For what"

"Welcoming me. You guys are the family I never really had"

"Don't go soft on us Johnny Bravo" Jasper rolled his eyes. Oh crap now I wasn't man enough.

"You know people think just because of my figure I'm the toughest hard man alive. But when you meet me…I actually have what they say a heart" And I made a heart with my hands. They moaned.

"Come on man"

I sighed "Sorry"

"What kind of music you listen to?"

I laughed "Country"

"CORNY" Carlisle and Jasper shouted and the same time. They gave each other a knuckle touch.

"I dislike country but yet you guys dislike my music"

"What do you listen to?"

"I like classical music. Like the Clair de Lune"

"CORNY" I shouted. I looked at Jasper and he stared at me. He gave me and knuckled touch and I smiled.

"Macho man over here is getting the hang of it"

"When did you have Megan?"

A smiled plastered on jaspers face "A month ago"

"Damn…no offense but how…okay how do I put this in words? How does a big guy like you" I pointed all of my fingers Alice's way "Do it to a small woman like Alice"

Suddenly the guys laughed including myself a little bit. Jaspers face was red but he couldn't help but laugh "Um I guess we just do it"

"Okay this is a awkward conversation" Edward said between laughs.

"Sorry" I murmured still a smirk on my face.

"You really can't tell a man his job" he said.

I shurgged "Couldn't hold it in anymore. I was curious"

Then we heard a scream. The guys and I shot up and stood. Bella was fighting a girl with blonde. There were other girls I recognized/

"Tanya" Edward growled and ran over to the fight. TAYNA! That…BITCH!

I ran and I felt Jasper and Carlisle run after me. Esme was holding Megan and Rosalie was holding Bella's son Mason. Bella's daughter was screaming in horror and begging for Tanya to stop hurting her mother.

I have hated with that rat. I'm going to stop this. I Ran full speed in front of Edward and tackled Tanya. The girls screamed in shock.

Tanya was flat on her face and I felt people kicking me in the back. I felt pain in my leg and I yelled in agony.

"Get off of him" I heard Rosalie shout.

"ROSALIE STOP" Someone yelled and I heard her scream in agony. I pushed the girls off me and I saw Edward punching what looked like, Riley, in the face. Where did he come from? Where did Tanya and her crew come from? I looked over and Carlisle was taking Esme and the kids away from the fight.

Alice was on top of a girl wailing on her then I saw Rosalie. She was punched in the face by Carmen and blood oozed out of her nose and she had a big bruise on her face. She hit the ground and I ran towards Carmen, anger taking over only to be knocked down by a big hard man.

I looked up and there was one of my worst enemies yet standing right in front of me…Garrett. Where did they come from? And how come I didn't see them coming?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**AHHH THE HORROR….Yayyy we reached out goal! 24 reviews…now guys we need to step it up. For this chapter I'm praying and hoping for 34 reviews. So pleazz of your new to this story "WELCOME" and importantly REVIEW!**

**REVIEWs for this story is so important guys. So 34 reviews plzzz.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Mizzchia01 Congratulations!**_

REVIEW GUYS PLZZ ITS SO IMPORTANT FOR ME AND THIS STORY!


	7. Excuse Me Tanya, But Emmett has GF

**Emmett:**

We were at the Rose Heart's hospital. Carlisle came minutes later after Jasper called him. The nurse came and gave each one of us an Ice pack and we had a check up with the doctor. I couldn't relax though. I was so angry…basically angry at myself. How could I have been so faint? I should have saw this coming hell I should have saw Tanya coming. I'm the man I should have watched over for rose. I swear when I see Carmen…its just going to be me and her. And that's never good.

_*Memory*_

_My foster dad came in. I hid under my bed before he could see me. I knew what as going to happen to me, but I wanted to stall and get myself ready. My foster brother did the same. He held my hand and usually I'd pull away...but the truth was I was scared out of my life; I just needed someone here._

"_SAM…EMMETT" Our dad was drunk of course. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP THE BACKYARD" the backyard was clean. That is until max our dog had an accident._

_Sam winced at his words. He was only 6 and me 10. He still looked as if he was 3._

"_I SAID GET OUT HERE"_

_Sam cried and I as on my way too. There was no way of coming out of this wrath from our dad. I walked out first to protect Sam. He was too young to be beaten like this. He begged me not to go but I had to. If dad found me first maybe he would just leave Sam out of this._

"_It was my fault dad" I said. Urge I hated saying those words "Dad". David Bryant was no father of mine. No matter how hard he apologized. Though I doubted that._

_He had a empty "Power of 40" bottle in his hand. That meant he's been drinking to much. I wish he'd just die already._

_He walked shakily over to me and grabbed my collar. Here we go…_

_And I received the first punch and everything went black…_

_*End Memory*_

I hit the wall. That son of a bitch. Jasper got up "Hey man it's going to be okay" I was upset about Rose. But the more came back clear as crystal. Every time I had an itch of irresponsibility I was beaten. Rose getting hurt as my fault. The one that meant something to me. I deserved to be at a grave right now.

"Just…Just give me a second" I warned. He hesitated but he sat back down. I didn't recognize the pictures still shaking from my punch. I looked over at the receptionist and I caught her sending me glared.

I glared right back. I could tell I didn't scare her because she got up and walked towards me "Excuse me sir, but you need to sit down"

"Does the answer "No" work for you" Before she could say something else Carlisle and the guys stood up behind me.

"We apologize ma'am, we're just concerned and anxious a little. Surely you can understand, Maple" Carlisle said. All proper and nice. The nurse returned a smile

"Of course Dr. Cullen" Realization struck me.

"I forgot Rose Heart's hospital was were you worked. How come your so calm?" it was irritating me.

"Because I know my hospital will take good care of her."

"And it was just a punch in the face…well and Cameron hit her in the head with her heel…Ouch" Edward winced. I thought I was going to punch him for a second but Carlisle brought me back so Edward wouldn't notice.

Urge their really working my nerves. I seriously feel as if I can punch them in any second.

Edward got up "Don't think I didn't see that. Look I'm worried about my wife too, but don't underestimate these people. Even though Carlisle's a doctor here they still can kick us out" He pointed towards me, himself, and Jasper. "Just calm down okay?"

I didn't answer. He wouldn't like my response. Garret was the one who pushed me down in the first place. Followed by Riley and Marcus. Speak of the demons they came out the check room entrance. A growl escaped my chest and I felt the guys at my side in a second. I wasn't really use to the fact of having back-up. It was just me versus a group of guys. Garret had a nasty looking bruise on his eye and cheek. Riley caught us glaring and he whispered something in Garrets ear. Once they recognized who we were they walked over to us. Marcus smirked at us. It took all my strength and thoughts of Rosalie, to not lunge at him and wipe that annoying damn smirk off. His. Face.

**Rosalie: **

All I can remember is that stupid hag from hell punching me in the face and somebody yelling Bella's name. My head was pounding. And I sat up a little bit only to knock myself back down. I felt like a big basketball just hit me. I winced at the pain and touched my head. I felt a hand net wrapped around my temple. I started noticing my surroundings, On the side of me were machines and my heart beat then suddenly I heard an evil laugh. The voice scared me and I shot my attention to the right. There stood that strawberry blonde again. I saw her maybe once or twice through Edward but that was it. What was her name again…I tried to remember any letter that caught her name until I reached T. anta? Rasta? Tanya? TANYA!

"You don't know what your getting yourself into" She said, looking out the window. All I knew was she was the enemy. Not mentioning she the one who slapped Bella. I'm not a fighter but I'm sure not a wimp.

"…Uh" She cut me off.

"Don't act dumb" She snapped. I got scared for a second by the tone of her voice. It was just so…murderous and eerie. There was just something off about her that was dangerous. I felt unprotected. My fear took action. I reached down slowly on the side of me for the remote. I took a quick glance at where the "Nurse Call" button was located and I pressed it.

"Emmett you twit" She looked at me. Her eyes were red and her hair a complete mess as if she as a jersey girl with to much make up and hair pieces. She looked crazy. "Oh yeah Royce told me all about you. Rosalie Hale"

I gasped not just at the mentioning of Royce but my name "Its Cullen" I growled.

She smiled "Not from your birth certificate. Does Emmett know that? Jasper's sister? Does Emmett even know your other deepest darkest secret?" Does he know about your RAPE" She laughed "During your stay in Adoption"

Each word she said as a stab in my heart and I felt tears forming. I pressed the burse button again. Where were they?

"Does he also know how Royce use to hit you sometimes and yet you still loved him"

"Stop it" I couldn't even talk. I couldn't breathe I felt as if I was hyperventilating. The terrible thoughts and memories coming back. I haven't thought about my adoptions since I came with the Cullen's.

"What do you think Emmett would do when he found out?" That hit my nerve hard. I knew I was hyperventilating and my hear rate was increasing.

"No" My voice hoarse. I didn't even know about"No" I whimpered again.

She laughed "Yeah…I knew that would get to you. Look at you…Walking around like your life is so awesome. "Oh I'm just a awesome little blonde girl with a good family and all the guys want to be with me. My life is just so perfect" She mocked me. That's so not what I thought about my lifeor myself.

"You are so pathetic you here me" She walked over to me. I felt pathetic and just like how I was when I was 13. I felt dirty and that nobody would ever want me when they found out. "went Emmett leaves you and hurts. He will know how much I love him and come crawling back to me. Who knows he'll probably think of you exactly the way that man thought of you" She wrinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes. She walked back to the window and laughed "Trash"

I was crying so hard. "Please…Please…Stop" I couldn't say something else. I had nothing else I couldn't breathe in this closed foul area. Before Tanya could say anything else, The door swing open. Emmett was shocked when he saw Tanya. Two nurse were behind him. He yelled in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"No Emmett" I whispered as the ladies checked my charts and the other was trying to calm me down due to my heart beat. I couldn't understand what was going on at the moment.

"Oh calm down Eddy Teddy" Tanya taunted. Emmett glanced at me and his expression drastically changed from anger to soft and curious. "Rosalie" He pushed pass Tanya. He walked towards and kneeled down beside me.

"Excuse me ma'am can you please give us a second and don't let her back in here" The to ladies nodded and led Tanya out.

"Don't forget our little chat Rosalie" She called after me.

**Emmett:**

Rosalie had tears streaming everywhere. I was going to handle Tanya later. Right now this angel needed me. I grabbed tissues from the side and wiped her tears away from her heartbroken face. It brought back memories of foster families I've been in…Like Sam taking care of him, but this was different. I almost cried to see Rose like this.

I felt helpless. She just kept crying and I kept saying it was okay…she just shook her head.

"What can I do to make the pain go away?"

"I'm nothing…but trash" She murmured.

WHAT! "No your not. Don't ever say that"

She looked at me "LOOK AT ME! Don't let the outfits and my family fool you" She blew her nose. I grabbed her hands.

"Stop it. If Tanya tired to tell you this so help me-" She cut me off.

"No, its not her'

Okay now I was confused "Rose, What are you talking about"

She looked out to the right and looked down. More tears coming "I'm adopted"

Damn…Didn't see that coming, but of course I wasn't upset. I really couldn't find a resemblance in Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. I would easily have guessed. I mean Carlisle's blonde hair and Blue eyes could have you to thinking.

"Rose…Its okay. I understand" She laughed, But it wasn't out of humor.

"It get's worse" she looked at me. Her tears were really washing her out and she looked a little pale. "I was sexually abused by the man who took care of us in the adoption him" She looked down at her hands nervously. "Not once" Now the tears where coming back. "But twice"

My heart shattered. I had no idea. I didn't recognize a tear stroll down my face until I tasted something salty on my lips. Ah hell, this angel got me crying.

"Rosalie" I said, but she cut me off.

"I know right. Makes you think twice about dating a girl me…right?" She looked at her hands nervously avoiding my eyes.

I brought her chin to me and kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course not" Why would she even think that? I don't know.

Her heart rate went up "I can't talk to you straight when you do that"

I chuckled at her "So I make you nervous"

She didn't answer me "Why are you still with me" Her face curious.

"Rosalie please stop doubting my love for you. I said I love you. I meant it" I said sternly.

"What about the fact of Royce hitting me"

That hit my nerve. "What? When?"

She looked down "When we were dating"

Rose looked like she didn't want to talk about it so I was going to drop it. The nerve of that prick. The thoughts of him coming that night I stayed with rose for the first time.

"How many times" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Just twice…but it still hurts to think about it" She brushed her arms. I grabbed her hands to stop it.

"The next time I see him I rip him, but that doesn't stop my love for you"

"My life isn't perfect Emmett. I don't think I'm all that or anything"

I laughed "You think my life is awesome too? Being adopted was a shocker to me but-" She cut me off.

"I was going to tell you sooner or later" She said sincerely.

I knew she was…Its written all over her face "I know as long as your okay"

Tears streamed down her face again "I'm not…I'm heartbroken. I was stupid trying to just ignore the facts but…I just didn't want you to know. I thought you would consider me as trash when you found out"

"I would never do that. Hell you know my story. I've been beaten too, but I never thought it could happen to someone as beautiful as you. I love you" It was true. No girl could top Rosalie.

"I know now. I just still don't know why you like me so much." We stared at each other for a long time. "I guess I don't know the same about you either"

I caressed her cheek "I'm not going anywhere"

She touched my face with her small hands and leaned into me. I leaned on her neck and kissed it "Me nether" she murmured.

I brought my self up and laid down beside her on the hospital bed. I brought her closer to me. The thoughts of Tanya and Garrett drifted away. It was just me and her.

"Tanya seems to know you"

I sighed "She use to be my…girlfriend" Oh how I hated saying those words.

"Well she wants you back"

I snorted "That well never happen"

"Why"

"Because I have someone to special that has just entered my life, that I wouldn't give up for anything" She smiled "Not to mention she's a slut"

She laughed "She looks like one"

We talked and talked all night long until we couldn't talk anymore. All the most just look at each other and smile. What was she doing to me? I have never felt this way before. I don't deserve her at all. I just hope I don't ruin it.

**Tanya:**

"He's going to get rid of that pip squeak" I said as I lit a cigarette. My sisters Irina, Carmen, And Kate walked over to me.

"Well what did Royce say?" Irina said.

"Oh who cares he's still going to pay me back my money" I snorted.

Carmen was nervous. She was the good one out of all of us. She new it but she would do anything for us since our parents died not to mention she was a hell of a fighter. "He was over here earlier. While you were out with Benjamin. You know I miss Emmett but don't bring the Cullen's into this…not to mention you hurt your own brothers wife"

"Please Edward will get over it, his tramp and I will always be enemies"

Irina slammed down the dishes she was washing. "Dammit Carmen do you always have to ruin everything"

"All I know is that I'm not going to keep fighting. I owe Rosalie an apology"

That's it I had enough. I walked over to Carmen and slapped her. She fell backwards. Everyone knew not to mess with me because they went quiet "Your going to do whatever the hell I tell you to do. I'm getting back Emmett even if I have to hurt that little quark myself…You got that" Riley growled and came towards me, but the guys held him back.

She cried. She hated when I was like this because she knew she couldn't fight back "Edwards my brother I'm not doing this to him or his family. Hell I can't even see his children because of you…I'm out" She said getting up.

"Oh please…your going to walk out of this door and do what? Go to his house get on your knees and plead for forgiveness? Please save it"

"You don't know that. Edward is my brother and I'm his little sister…I'm out"

"THEN DON"T COME BACK" I yelled in her face. She cried even more.

"Fine"

"Before you leave you remember this. You and the family all know, Papa and Mother always disliked you"

Kate laughed "And so did we"

Carmen let a tear fall and she grabbed her jacket and slammed the door behind her. Riley walked after her. They were part of the package deal.

"I'm out too. The Cullen's don't deserve this. Not only am I apologizing to them but to Emmett too. I don't know how he put up with you"

I blew out the smoke of the cigarette "Lots of sex" I laughed.

He looked at me in disgust and ran after Carmen "You know your so very sad. How can you do that to your own sister?" and with that he left.

Garrett came behind me and kissed my neck. I leaned back with my cig still in hand. The smoke burning up into the air. I moaned.

I burned the cigarette and turned around and kissed him passionately. He groaned in please and Kate cleared her throat.

"If you don't like it get the fuck out of here" I snapped and went back to kissing Garret.

I felt the audience leave followed by Benjamin. Truthfully I'm a slut and I probably slept with every man in this house Except riley…his heart was always dedicated to Carmen's,

but all of us knew no matter how many men I slept with, no love can be compared to.

When Garret came inside me I knew he knew that I didn't love him. I guess we were just doing this to get stress out of our system.

**_Carmen:_**

I cried and cried in the snowy air. My whole life has been nothing but a lie. I pretend to be bad, I pretend to not care, I pretend to like my family, but I pretend I don't want to apart of my brothers life. My brother was the only one who was nice to me growing up. Now here I am 24 and I messed up big time.

My heart hurts. I always knew my own family didn't love me. Including my mom but never Edward. He was the one who took blame over everything I've done and this is what I did to him. I don't deserve love. I'm glad my family didn't like me because they were absolutely right…I'm just a plain nobody who let people boss me around.

"CARMEN" I heard someone call my name. I looked around in the night but couldn't see anyone. The snow in the sky was starting to faze.

"CARMEN" the voice came in clearer now. It was Riley.

I looked behind me and saw him running towards me. "Please don't"

He pulls me into a hug "I know…I know…Shh…Its going to be fine" I may not had believed I didn't deserve but with riley. I knew he would never stop loving me no matter what. I wouldn't stop loving him either.

"I quit"

I shot my gaze up at him "You…didn't have to…do that" I said in between sobs. My tears were blurring my vision.

He wiped my tears and kissed me "I wanted to. Carmen I want to be with you forever and I have a confession"

"What"

"I've always wanted to be apart of your family…not Tanya. I'm talking about the Cullen's"

I sighed "I know what you mean. it's a shame Edward didn't want to keep his last name because of us but luckily he did. But I'm sure Bella is a little edgy about it"

"I don't think so" Riley said. He wiped the new tears forming and held me tight.

"Why" We started walked and instantly I felt better now that my boyfriend as by my side.

"Love can make a person do anything. I think if she truly loved him she couldn't mind. But I swear to you if she didn't love him as much….her last name couldn't be Bella Denali"

"I hate being a Denali" I said, I really did.

"Good" He said.

I hit his chest and he laughed. He made me feel so much better just doing that "Why do you say that"

"Well I was planning to do this in a much better quality place but again…love can make you do anything" He bent down on one knee and I gasped.

No way "Carmen Lamia Denali, You life was nothing but pain when I met you. Your sisters and your own parents rejected you" I cried "and I can't imagine what that felt like for you,but all I know is that I love you. Carmen you have done so many good things for me and I appreciate them. When I'm with you its like the world has gone away and its just me and you. I promise to never hurt you like your family did, I want to be the one man that wakes up with you on right beside me, I want to be your protector, night and shining armor, the shoulder for your tears, your comforter, the one to drive all your pain away, and maybe someday…the father of your children" I couldn't help but smile "Carmen I promise to love you with all my heart and every moment of the day. I love you Carmen…would you do me the absolute honor in marrying me and becoming my wife" He held out the ring and I cried harder. The ring was absolutely gorgeous and big.

"It was my mothers" He smiled.

When I finally had the strength to talk I gave him my answer "Yes…Yes of course"

He smiled and hugged me close. He lifted me off the ground and twirled me around.

"But on one condition"

His smile was so adorable "Anything"

"My sister and garret, hell all of them. Our connections with them are totally over"

"You got that right" he snorted.

"And…You have to come with me to my brothers place"

He sighed" I knew that meant a lot to you…love-" I cut him off.

"I know, I know…makes you do anything" I rolled my eyes. He laughed and kissed me in response.

**Edward:**

When we got home I put sleeping Mason and Renesmee in their beds in. Bella came in and slounched down on the couch. I can't belive Tanya did this. After all i've done for her...after all i've done for all my sisters. She betray me.

I sighed in frustration and I could tell bella notcied. She walked over to me and embraced me from the back. "I know what your thinking about"

"My own sisters bella?"

"I'm not mad. I basically kicked her ass but...its going to be okay"

"I'll never forgive her for what she did to you. Our parents would never allow this...but yet they weren't good people either"

She kissed my neck and turned me around. She she straddled my waist as she sat on my lap and kissed me passionatly. "Guess how much I love you"

I laughed in the kiss. I knew what she was doing "A little" I ruffled my hands in her hair.

She giggled "I guess we're going to have to fix that" I picked her up and led her to our bedroom. I closed the door behined us and plopped her down on the bed.

"I guess we are" When she pulled away. I moaned.

"I don't want you stressing about tanya. I could handle myself and my sisters always had my back through it all" I sighed.

"I had to throw in punched myself. Do you know how hard it is to have my sister and wife fighting"

"Your sister has been evil from the start Edward. You should know by now what they can possiblly do"

"Well what do you want me to do now?"

She smirked and pulled off my belt to my pants. "Show me how much you love me, Focus all on us, no kids or family, let all your stress on me, lay all your love on me" by now her dress was off and we were naked. I took her in my arms and did exactly what she said.

**

* * *

**

We panted and were both sweating a little. She gave me a tired smile and brought my chin over to her face and she kissed me "That's what i'm talking about" and we both laughed.

"I love you Bella"

She kissed me "I love you too. More than you'll ever know" later on we took a shower together and watched old romance movies. I felt so better with my wife here by my side. All stress and my family were out of my mind and system. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door and a baby crying.

"Who could that be" Bella said still laying down on my chest.

"Well I know for one my son is crying" I laughed.

"I'll get the door you get Mason" She instructed.

I snorted "Yes,Dear"

"Oh shut up" She snorted. She went downstairs and I headed towards Mason.

I opened the door and found mason crying his guts out. It broke my heart and made me laugh at the same time.

"Awe whats wrong mase" As soon as he saw me he calmed down a little bit. He was so adorable. He looked just like his mother but still had my eyes. He cried even more and it caught me out of my reverie. His little body was moving as if he was totally uncomfortable. I picked his little warm body up and kissed his cheek.

He was still moving and controlling his little body. I grabbed his diaper bag from the side and changed his diaper.

"Mase what's wrong?" I asked. He continued to cry. I picked him up.

"Okay...Its okay daddy's here" I said reassuring him with kisses to his forhead. Soon he chanted down as he got the attention he wanted from me.

He jerked his head towards the door and I wiped his tears away and laughed at him "Are you done"

He sneezed in response. "da-bah" He said and pointed towards the door. Then I hear her, Bella fussing with someone.

"Oh crap" I went down stairs with my son still in hands and I saw My sister Carmen and Riley in the front room. shocked she was even standing here in my house

"Carmen" I said shocked she was even standing here in my house. She whipped her head around followed by Riley. Bella came over to me and took mason out of my arms. She kissed him on the lips and he laughed at his mother and gave her repeated kisses on the nose and lips.

"What are you doing here" I said. I loved Carmen, but its my fault she almost turned out like Tanya.

She had a trail of tears coming down "Edward i'm tired" Riley tried to comfort her but she couldn't take it. She continued to cry out "Im so sorry, please forgive me" She said. I couldn't bear to see my little sister crying.

I walked towards her and hugged her tightly and she hugged on to me as if she was holding on for dear life. I shushed her and rubbed her hair back. Ignoring all the wetness I felt on my shirt.

**

* * *

**"...And I quit. I know Edward I probably put you in so much pain, but I promise i'll spend the rest of my years making it up to you...and you too bella"

Bella smiled "Its not your fault. Its tanya's. I forgive you and forgive me if I hurt you even more. I had no idea that's how your family felt towards you. Well of course except for edward" Bella rubbed mason's back and you could tell he was pretending to sleep becuase everytime I looked at him he kept shutting his eyes.

"Its my fault. When mom and dad died I knew I had to take care of you. I knew tayna's influence was going to cause more pain for you, But I thought maybe you were to smart for that. You still are...its just you've been there to long..." I sighed "I was suppose to be there for you"

"Like when I was little" She said.

A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it "Yeah...when you were little. I am so sorry Carmen"

"Me too" she said.

"Come here kid" I said getting up. She came into my arms and I kissed her blonde hair. "No matter what happens i'll still love you. I just wish our sisters were.." I couldn't find the words.

"Not like they are now"

"Drinking, Smoking, Drugs, Sleeping around. You haven't did anyone of those things have you?" i aske.d

"No sir, she hasn't. I've made sure of that" Riley said getting up.

"Thanks Riley"

"You got it"

I looked back at my sister "Becuase I would hurt you, then put you in rehab"

She laughed "I thought you said I was smart enough to make good desicions"

"You are...its just that...I've lost 3 sisters, a brother, and 2 parents. I can't miss another family member that actually means the world to me."

"Did you like mom and dad?" She asked.

I looked at her. She looked just like mom. Curly blonde, green hair, her pointy nose, and toned skin. I never knew she looked like mom's twin until now.

"I loved them but when you came along, and I watched how they treated you. I began to hate them. I still do but no matter what they are my parents. I'll have a little sympathy and love for them"

"Same here. I hate them but at the end of the day I wish they were different, but then I love them again"

"You look just like mom you know" She laughed.

"I'm starting to notice that the more I grow. Everybody knows you look like dad even Jeremy knew before he..." She trailed off.

I winced. My brother and I were so close. But of course Tanya and the rest of my sisters got him killed "I know"

Changing the subject, Carmen looked torwards mason in Bella's arms. "One thing I missed. Was their birth" She was referring to Renesmee too.

"Can I hold him"

I smiled "Of course. Your lucky too he's really good around people"

Bella brought him up "Your just luckey its not Nessie. She would have a fit"

We laughed. I could tell Riley felt outside the bubble but I had no idea how to get im in.

Having my baby in Carmens arms felt so good inside. She looked so happy and Mason just laughed completely unaware of the situations going on. If i'd had just took her in...this was how it was suppose to wouldn't be so regretful and have to witness evil things. Bella hugged me from the side and I held her waist.

* * *

**SOOO i thought this was a kiss-up to how silent i've been for the past few weeks. Its just that school has started and i'm very busy. **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? so i hope you guys are starting to get to the sitatuions going on. WHich are alot. You know what Emmett had to go through when he was with tanya.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! GUYS SERIOUSLY IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW!**

**its so important that i get those reviews. Im praying to reach a goal of 37 reviews. Thats 10 reviews you guys we have to you know step it up. I know we can get it.**

**Sooo please tell me what you think of this chapter. About Tanya or carmen, or even Bella and Edward, HELL even MASON! IDC JUST REVIEW AND TELL EM WHAT YOU THINK! LOL**

**LOVE YOU, LOVE EACH OTHER**

**Now press that review button and tell me what you think...this chapter is dedicated _to _**

**_brunettecl_**

**_YOU ROCK!_**


	8. Rosalie In, Emmett's Out

**Jasper:**

I held my wife close to me as if life depended on it. Her small body felt warm against me and her hairs liked all the way down. She was close but our relationship was starting to get distant as soon as I came back from my station in Afghanistan.

"it's a shame Edward had to go through that. I feel sorry for him" Alice said.

I leaned in her hair and took in the scent. Apples and Cherries my favorite fruits, but having it on her made the moment more delicious.

"I know, but what can we do but love him more"

She sighed "I guess nothing but love him more"

I wanted to get off this subject. I took Alice's little small hands and played with her wedding ring "Remember when we got married?"

She laughed "Oh my gosh, do I? You were so nervous you started crying during your vows"

"Hell I was nervous…ha-ha…Its not everyday you marry the girl of your dreams" I kissed her temple. She didn't say anything she just sighed.

We heard a little thump in the living room and Megan crying. Alice immediately jumped up from my lap and ran towards her.

"Megan" She cried out. I followed behind ignoring the pain on my eye. That Benjamin had a fist on him. I'm just glad I got him back even more brutal.

When I came into the living room Alice had Megan on her shoulder, bobbing her up in down, and whispering soothing words. She cried even more.

"Why are you crying Mrs. Diva" I said. Megan was just like her mother. She had Alice's hair and face but my eyes. She adored me and Alice but sometimes she picked favorites. I knew it wouldn't last long, but it was still a little fun. As soon as she saw me her tears subsided and she reached towards me.

I laughed and snuggled my nose on hers which caused her hands to mush around my nose. She came in contact with my skin and slapped me. It was cute yet it actually kind of hurt.

"Hey stop that" and she obeyed. Only to start crying again.

"Diva" Alice and I said in unison.

I snorted sarcastically "I wonder where she gets that from?" Alice hit my arm and the phone rang.

"Here, hold her I'll get it" I grabbed a crying Megan in my hands and of course she calmed down as soon as I started giving her the attention she wanted.

I laid her on the counter and blew on her stomach. She laughed so hard her feet kept moving. Her pink little socks brushing against my chin.

"What" I heard Alice say from the kitchen. I picked my baby up and headed towards the kitchen. Alice's back to me, I overheard Bella's voice on the other end. "No way" Alice said now facing me.

"What" I asked. She just shushed me with hr finger. Megan was trying to play with the phone cord and I put her on the counter. Just staring at how beautiful she was. I swear I have never seen something so…urge damn cute in all my life…especially from something I made. She concentrated on the twisting cord and I just wanted to touch her and squeeze her but at the same time I didn't want to interrupt her either.

"We're on our way" And with that Alice slammed the phone.

"Bay doe we doe…Ha-ha" Megan babbled.

"What's up" I said.

"Edward and Carmen made up. Oh and I guess Carmen's new fiancée is riley" Ah hell…I could have sworn I swung a punch at riley too.

"That's going to be awkward"

Alice walked over to me and wrapped her hands around my neck "I know what your thinking but we have to respect Edward's decision on this. I mean…who knows maybe…urge who am I kidding Bella just needs us to go okay?"

I swung my head back and back to her. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips "What…Ever"

She brought my chin to her face "I know you don't think you can just give me a peck on the lips and get away with it" I laughed and leaned in and kissed her passionately. I think I got to carried away because we heard the baby squealing and clapping. When we pulled away and looked at her she squealed even harder.

"What are you laughing at silly willy" Alice said as she took Megan in her hands. They looked so adorable together. I couldn't help but smile goofy.

We gave Megan a bath and after that we took our showers and got ready. I wore a navy muscle tee, a pair of dark jeans, and my army necklace that had "Alice&Megan" curved on it. I never got to see Megan born due to my last mission in Afghanistan. I felt so sorry for that and I promised Alice and Megan I would spend the rest of my life making it up to them. I'm free now which I'm proud about because now I have the whole life dedicated to my family and not for this country. My years in military are officially over and now I can work on my career in Doctoring. I've always wanted to be a doctor.

"Come on Alice" I said with a sleeping Megan in my hands. I grabbed her diaper bag and hung it over my shoulder.

"OH SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOOK THIS GOOD" She shot at me. I rolled my eyes. I took the car keys and put Megan in her car seat

"ALICE" I shouted but before I could say something else she came out.

"Happy now" she said as I helped her in the jeep.

I shut the door so she wouldn't hear me "Ecstatic" I sighed. Our marriage hasn't been so good sense I got back.

**Rosalie:**

Emmett and I were eating ice cream and walking around the beaches, Enjoying the sun and waves, and people laughing in the outside restaurants. He held my waist and I had my two fingers in his back pockets.

"How's your head" I could tell he was still a little edgy about that. It was actually much better, but that still didn't stop that still stinging pain on the outside.

"So much better. Look I don't want you worrying about what happened yesterday. it's a new day so lets just enjoy it"

He snorted "Yes ma'am"

I laughed "Urge sometimes your so hard"

"What" He smirked.

I hit him playfully "If you wanted to travel anywhere…where would you go"

It took him a minute to answer "I don't know"

"Well don't you want to go somewhere where you can be free or happy"

"I use to think no place was happy and I kind of still do...Tell you what…when I figure it out I'll come back to you"

I looked down. Disappointed that it wasn't the answer I wanted to here but it was still better than nothing. "So what did your Social worker say?"

He seemed edgy ever since we came out of the hospital, I just didn't know what for. "I can't go back yet. I have to wait a month for the position"

"Why"

"Because they found out about the court situation"

I stopped "Well did they tell you about the face that-" He cut me off.

"Look just drop it okay" He snapped.

It took all my strength to hide my hurt. Who the hell did he think he was? For a second his anger kind of reminded me of…Royce. I threw my ice cream away and walked away from him.

"Shit…Rose" I ignored him. I walked back towards the parking lot ignoring his apologizes. Before I could open my door he closed it.

"Look I'm sorry. Please don't go. I mean I'm starting to know you much better and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt your feelings"

I glared at him. He sighed and held me close "Don't go please. If you want to know how it went I'll tell you but please don't go"

I couldn't stay mad at those stupid gorgeous green eyes. I hesitated then wrapped on arm around his waist keeping my eyes locked on him and we continued back to the beach. He told me about the position for CEO. His social worker said the position was still open but his situation from his bartender job with Royce and a guy named Corbin was in the way of him getting the job. I would definitely be talking to some public officials for him.

We were walking along the sand when Emmett pushed me down. He laughed and I stared shock at him.

"What the hell"

He lifted his hands in surrender "What"

I hit him playfully on the arm "You know exactly what"

We stared in each others eyes for god knows how long. I smiled "Who are you Emmett McCarty"

He grabbed my hand "I'm still trying to figure that out" We laughed.

"Why do I feel so safe around you? Your just so beautiful and cute and just…" I trailed off getting lost into his eyes.

Did I just have another moment? I was wearing shorts and a tank top with my hair pulled into a high ponytail. Emmett was wearing shorts and a muscle tee tank.

"You know when I was little my first foster dad was the nicest guy ever to me. But he gave me up when I was 4 because his new wife didn't like me. And I remember how evil she was not just towards me but to him as well. I wonder if there still together and I wonder how he feels or if he ever thinks about me" I could have sworn I saw him water up a bit in his eyes but he shook it off. "I hate him. I hate what he did and I hate that he chose her over me. We were so close, rose. I remember him taking me to parks and him telling me he loved me before I went to bed. The day I went back to the orphanage was the hardest. I had to watch out for me then. That's when I went to my next house expecting my foster dad to be there telling me he moved and had someone pick me up" He paused "but he wasn't there…and then I was all alone"

I caressed his cheek "I don't know why I like you so much already, Emmett, but all I know is that I won't hurt you like the rest did or how Tanya did"

"Don't even compare yourself to her" He held his hand on my waist. "Me too. I never knew and angel such as yourself went through almost the same pain as me. Well of course except for..." he cleared his throat "I'll protect you"

I snorted "Trust me I'm no angel" I looked down at him.

I kissed him. His tongue begging for entrance and I gave it to him. I brushed his golden blonde hair back enjoying the taste of his lips. He rolled on top of me and we pulled away. He laughed and got up. What was so funny? He grabbed my hands and brought me up to him.

"I have to keep my control when I'm around you"

I smirked "Do I make you nervous baby" He laughed at my successful impression of Austin powers.

"Yes Ms. Cullen" He was so tall. "Very, Very nervous because I know how out of control I can get"

I felt a little pressure in my head, but I ignored it "Trust me you haven't seen out of control yet" I smirked.

"Owe" I winced. Emmet panicked. The pressure started to get bigger and bigger. It was as if someone was striking a knife in my head.

"Rosalie…Are you okay" No I wasn't. I felt like the more I tried to focus on what was happening, the more my pain became even worse.

"I need to go home" I said. My eyes shut tight and each one of my hands on my head. Then another sharp pain hit and I whimpered.

"Ahh" Next thing I know Emmett picked me up bridle style and ran towards the car. He put me down and I leaned on the car door. I gave him the keys and he helped me inside. He ran towards the drivers side and started the car.

I groaned out "Oh shit"

"Skip the house I'm taking you to Carlisle. Let me borrow your phone" My eyes still shut, The harsh sunlight making this excruciating headache much worse, I grabbed my phone and handed it to him. What was happening to me? I had headaches before but not like this.

I heard him pressing certain buttons to troll down to "Carlisle's" name.

"Carlisle…Yeah it's me listen me and Rosalie are headed your way where are you?…Rosalie's complaining about her head…Yeah…WHAT!…she did? Well what did-…No way…okay… well be there in about 10 minutes tops…Yes sir" and he shut the phone.

To hurt and in pain to care I moaned in agony. "Their at Edward's. How come you never told me about Carmen and Tanya being related to Edward"

I let out another whimper "I didn't think it would matter and it slipped my mind" He dropped the subject obviously hating how it was going with Tanya being the subject. "Well Carmen is there"

Once we got there I looked up thankful that Edward's house is big and blocking out the sun. Emmett helped me out the car and I winced as I stood up. I felt a little dizzy. He held me close by the waist and I leaned on him for support.

"Are you okay" I heard him distantly say. I was to focused on the pain I couldn't answer.

Before Emmett knocked the door opened with Esme there. My mother looked at me concerned expression. She took my face in her hands.

"Rose, Baby what's the matter? come on I'll make you some tea" That was her answer to everything…tea. She laid me down on the couch and pulled out the leg stand. I got comfortable.

"Emmett?" Suddenly able to think better "Emm-" his husky voice cutting me off.

"I'm right here" I heard feet coming behind me and a body lay down beside me.

I saw him now. He was sitting down obviously uncomfortable or nervous about something.

"What's wrong" I said trying to focus on only him.

"Carmen's upstairs. Along with your sisters. Their…talking things out" He was playing with his hands and he was focusing hard on something. I knew what to do. Ignoring the pain in my head I moved closer to him. He looked at me and grabbed my body as if I weighed the size of a peanut and sat me on his lap.

"Owe" I winced again now with tears forming. Emmett took my hands and kissed it.

"Its going to be okay" he whispered in my head. It was so soothing to not only me but my mind.

"Okay…Here you go sweetie…Carlisle's here" I turned around and yelled at the bad movement.

Carlisle yelled "That's normal"

Emmett took the mug and held in front of my mouth as I took a little sip. "Okay let's see what's wrong with the Diva" he laughed.

"Carlisle I'm serious" I moaned

He sat down on the table in front of us and moved closer. He grabbed a little flashlight in his pocket and flicked the light in my eyes.

"Ahh…Stop...stop that hurts" I said grabbing my head. It was as if the whole world was spinning and I couldn't get control to stop it.

**Emmett**

Damn it felt so good to hold this princess in my hands. I never wanted to let go…I could stay like this forever. Carlisle said that Rosalie was just having headaches from the lack of rest and amount of medicine from the hospital. In her case she's going to get headaches but the medicine will help avoid them.

Minutes later they gave her a pain pill and it sent her to sleep. I focused on her. Her hair her mouth, nose, closed eyes, small body, even her complexion. She was so beautiful and I don't even know how we got here. Maybe we went to fast? Or did we? I feel love…Or is it?

All these questions still remained unanswered. Rosalie stirred in my arms and yawned adorably. Were we going a little to fast? But I love her…I love her already. I mean of course I haven't reached the pointed until I'm in love with her but…I know I love her somehow. She's just not like other girls. She's different and so beautiful….Innocent but naughty….Wealthy but hurt inside. She wasn't just a dumb old blonde. She's smart and full of life and not money or drugs.

"Emmett?" I heard a sift voice come from behind me. I turned around abruptly kind of annoyed my attention was off of Rosalie.

There stood Carmen with Bella and Alice behind her. A growl escaped my chest. I laid Rosalie silently down and heard Edward and Jasper make there presence known beside me. I walked up to Carmen ready to start plucking but Edward held me back.

"Watch it" He glared "That's my sister"

"Yeah well you better watch your sisters back"

Alice glared "Hey don't talk to her like that"

"Really your going to take her side. After she HIT YOUR SISTER IN THE FUCKING HEAD WITH A HEEL AND YOU ARE GOING TO JUST STAND THERE AND TELL ME HOW TO TALK TO THIS…HAG FROM HELL" I yelled. My anger boiling up inside of me…tremors running down my back and I balled my fists at my sides.

Alice and got up in my face "BOY WHO ARE YOU- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU HOLLERING AT?…YOU DON'T KNOW ME" I got scared for a second as her husband pulled her back. Her little body fooled with rage with trying to get to me.

Bella pushed me "You don't talk to us like that."

I got in her face to intimidate her "I'll do whatever the hell I please"

Edward took Bella behind him in protective mode "No the hell you won't"

I couldn't help it anymore I got so angry I couldn't even take to look at him. My old Emmett took place and I wailed Edward right across the face which caused 3 screams. Carmen look terrified and watched Edward on the floor. Followed by Bella who bent down to see if her husband was okay and I turned around and saw Rosalie look at me in shock.

Oh shit "Emmett…Why-" I cut her off.

"I was right…I don't belong here" and I headed out the door but before I could open it Carlisle stepped in front of me.

"Emmett it's going to be okay…we can talk this out"

"No…move this isn't me" I tried to shuffle him out the way but the dude was to strong..

"Emmett" Rosalie yelled behind me. I looked to the ground but turned her way.

"What" I said sternly.

"Carlisle give us a minute" She said. Her blanket Esme gave her still wrapped around her. Carlisle left and now it was just me…Rosalie…and the door.

She trolled over to me and took my face in her hands "Look at me" I refused "look at me" She demanded. I couldn't resist. I looked in those beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I love you"

"No…no you don't this isn't love it can't be. We just met things are going to fast"

She shook her head "Oh that's bull crap Emmett and you know it. We might be different on the outside but in the inside we are a lot a like and you and I both darn well know we didn't know how we could be attracted but….there is something here" She was right. There was something here.

I brought her hand down off my face "I don't belong here"

"Look, I agree… They should have understood your frustration-" I cut her off

"You heard it"

She sighed "Yes…and I'll talk to Alice. She's just edgy a little because….Jasper and her are having problems. I just…I don't want to lose you right now"

"I…I just don't think I'm ready for this yet. Its not you…its Tanya" That's when that hit my nerve and I felt a tear stroll down my face "You guys are so close to them and…You don't understand how much she took from me. Carmen bruised your face and you forgave her"

"Well I didn't know about Carmen. But I do forgive her…What good it is to hold a grudge"

"What?…I'm sorry so you actually forgive her?" I asked.

"Well…Yeah she is here for forgiveness right? I mean its going to be hard to forgive her right here and now. But eventually I'm going to have to"

"I can't…I can't be strong right now. I'm not ready for you, I'm not ready to deal with Carmen and…them, and I damn as well am not ready to forgive what's been taken from me" and with hat I left out the door. Rosalie called after me and tried to make me turn around but I ignored her.

Tanya….My life…everything has been taken away from me. I'm leaving…and I'm leaving tonight. I can't handle this. How can she forgive some monster…how can she take up for their side? Fine she could do whatever she wanted…but I wasn't going to forgive them. Maybe I should just give up on CEO too…Those people were right. I'm trash so why should trash go out for gold?

**Please review please? I'll cry lol**


	9. I Got The Job

**Emmett:**

I snatched my last few things. I didn't even have that much. This was a big mistake…It was my fault. I let my stupid feelings get in the way of my hard cold heart…or so I thought.

I headed for the bathroom to get my toothbrush and shaver when I hear keys dangle in the door downstairs and heels clicking on the floor. Oh shit. Rosalie is going to make this even more harder.

"EMMETT I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" She yelled. I heard her whimper at the pain she was probably still feeling in her head. My heart broke a little. I had to just break it to your slowly so she wouldn't get even more upset. I grabbed my bathroom stuff quickly, shove them in my duffel bag, and headed down the stairs with them. Rosalie was by the door. When I saw her the rest of my heart shattered. Her eyes were puffy red and her hands were massaging her temples. She needed rest.

"Rosalie" I whispered in a hush tone. She opened her eyes and turned to me.

"Emmett…Please don't go" She walked towards me and then stopped obviously hurt by her sudden movement. I dropped my bag on the ground and paced to her. I removed her hands from her head and did it myself with my thumbs. I was usually good with soothing people.

She moaned "I need my pills"

"Okay, okay where are they" She grabbed the bottle out of her purse and gave them to me. I picked her up bridle style and sat her across my lap. There was a half drunken bottle of water with pick lipstick. Obviously Rosalie's. I took a pill out the bottle and she took it. I grabbed the bottle and gave it to her. Only taking a couple of sips she put the bottle down on the floor.

"Please don't go Emmett" She sobbed. I started to rock her. She _was_ going to make this difficult. "Please…not when I need you the most"

"Don't say that. Trust me I'll never be good enough for you"

"Yes you will" She snapped "You are not trash. Those people were shitheads…you can't let all that stuff get in your head"

"I'm not, but it's true. Rosalie when I left your sisters house I was planning to get another job an trust me…it wasn't CEO"

She took my head in her tiny little hands "Emmett…I could car less about CEO. Look, I know how much it meant to you to go. You said you wanted the job your whole life. Well…I guess I care to much about you to just have you pass it up"

I took one of her hands off my face and dropped my forehead on it. Urge…she was totally right and I hated it. "your right…but I have to go"

She cried and shot off my lap. I was shocked at her move. She turned around, face heartbroken, and tears streaming down. She tried to say something but nothing came out. That's enough I couldn't see her anymore like this. Emmett McCarty's crazy emotions were kicking in. She walked away from me, but I leapt for her and backed her in to the wall kissing her passionately. She ran her hands through my hair and I felt all over her stomach and waist.

When we pulled away panting, I brushed a strain of hair out of her face. I kissed her tear "Don't cry…I'm not going anywhere." I sighed "Who am I kidding?…I can't leave you"

A tear escaped her eyes again and she removed herself from my embrace. She walked towards the kitchen and I watched after her.

"I can't believe I just did that" She said taking a fresh bottle of water from the cabinets. Her hair running over her tank. I looked at her from the down up.

"Do what" I wanted to hold her again. Hell my mind was still muzzy from that amazingly awesome kiss.

"No…I won't go through this pain again. I'm not going to that girl anymore"

Okay now I was back to reality "What are you talking about"

"I'm not going to be the girl who has to deal with pain over and over again. You want to leave fine. But I'm not going to worry every second of the day thinking "Urge no way is he going to stay" or "He's going to hurt me just like Royce" I walked up to her.

"Don't say that Rosalie. Okay I wasn't thinking I'm just not-"

"Your just not what? "Good enough for me" Emmett if that's what you think I care about then obviously you don't know a single thing about love or about how to care for someone"

"I DON'T" I snapped. "I don't…I don't know how to be prince charming when you want him. I don't know how to be a man like Carlisle. I don't know how to provide for a woman that I care so much about like Edward or Jasper can."

She snapped "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BE LIKE THEM!" She walked up to me "I just want you. Emmett Ricardo McCarty…Why can't you understand that?"

For a second I asked my own self that. Why couldn't I understand that? I spent all my life trying to impress others and myself. All that led me to pain and even more torment. I guess this girl means so much to me that…I thought I could do the same fore her and that she wouldn't do the same like the others did.

She stared me down. She brought her hands up my face. Her hands felt so warm on my cheek. I looked deep down those blue eyes and got lost. What I felt? What I felt was love. She didn't want me to be anybody else but me. Not fancy clothes or cars. Just me.

"Do you really care for me that much?" I asked looking down. She kissed me and pulled away.

"Yes" She said sincerely. Almost has if I just had to believe her…Well I was defiantly convinced.

I grabbed her hand and put it close to my heart "I…I didn't know. I'm not use to being…I don't know cared for?" It came out more as a question.

"Well then let me be the first to say: I care about"

I laughed and kissed her hand "I would never do anything to hurt you Rosalie. I'm just trying to do the best-" She cut me off.

"Let me guess. The best for me? Why don't you let me decide what's best for me and you decide what's for you. And leaving me" She grabbed my shirt forcefully and looked at mew with an evil smirk "Is sure as hell not one of them"

I felt as if I was in class and she was teaching me a naughty subject. Suddenly all the wrong images of her with a slightly naughty teachers outfit and high heels with a whip in her hand. I shook those thoughts away and focused on her. I smirked "Yes ma'am"

We stared at each other for what seems to be years or centuries but of course these was life. It was 2 minutes. She came closer, dangerously close, My hand continued to stay glued to the counter. She was like a little small mouse and I was the dinosaur. She placed her hand and traced my muscles. I continued to stare at her only seeing the top of her head. She pulled up my shirt and gazed at me. Then she gasped as she saw my scars. It was the scar of when I had a motorcycle accident when I was 19. At first I feared she might get intimidated somehow but surprisingly she kissed them. I stood there dumbfounded. Everything in me was losing it's cool…I was getting turned on and I don't think I could get back to phase one. Me and mini me were trying to head all the way up to phase 10 and 15.

She stood back worried if she had did something wrong. She pulled out her ponytail and her loosely curly hair framed her face like a true movie star. I could tell she was a little confused as to why I wasn't reacting in some way. That's all it took for me to grab her and pull her up on the counter. I took her shirt off and she giggled at how in to the moment I was in. I smiled at her and kissed her. Feeling the touch of her skin and tasting her delicious lips sent chills all over my body.

"Rosalie…I'm never going to leave you…I promise" I murmured in the kiss. She pulled back from me and smiled.

"Prove it then. Prove how much you care and love me. That's all it took for me. I went totally out of control and hit phase 27. I grabbed her and took her up to the bedroom. I placed us gently down together on the bed.

She took of my pants and I took off her bra. I was totally awestruck at her breasts. They were amazing. She laughed at brought me down to kiss her. She reached over to her nightstand and opened the draw and took out a condom. Still looking at her I pulled down my boxers. Her eyes followed my hands and down to my dick. She looked concerned and I realized what for.

I smirked "Don't worry it'll fit"

I pulled her pants and she helped me with her underwear. I climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately on the lips. I brought myself in between her legs and she brought her legs on each side of them. My hands went to her hips and I grasped them and began trailing kisses all over her hot body. I licked her stomach all the way up to her neck and she wrapped both her hands on mine. Still kissing her I grabbed the condom out of her hands and slipped the thing on.

"You ready?"

"Yes" she said in my ear, moving her hands up my shoulders, unto my face, and bringing me down to kiss her on the lips.

**

* * *

**

I did one more thrusts inside her and she moaned in pleasure and a little pain at the same time. My hands still gripping her hips, I moved them up, brought my hand in the back of her head and brought her up towards me. A tear escaped her left eye and I kissed it away.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

She gave me a tired smile and whispered back "I love you too"

I placed her back on the bed…still inside her I brought both of her hands up on the rail of her headrest and kissed her softly this time on her breasts. I came out and moved on the side of her. She stared at me and moved closer towards me. I winked at her and held her from the back.

Later on Rosalie fell asleep and I continued to stare at her, her beauty, her beautiful blonde hair, and her hot body. She was nothing like Tanya. She was an angel…not just some girl she was someone special to me…and she loved me for me which was something I haven't been told in a while.

…and I loved her. I smirked and kissed her back.

"I love you…I'll always protect you…and no matter what I'll always stay by your side…I'm not leaving your side" It felt so good to finally say it out loud. I was never going to leave Rosalie…never.

**Rosalie:**

I woke up the next day under my silky red sheets. I smiled to myself at the amazing night I had last night. Oh my gosh me and Emmett actually did it and he loved me! I turned around and frowned. That is until I found a note on the pillow.

_My social worker called_

_HE GOT ME THE INTERVIEW!_

_I want to thank you Rosalie_

_For believing in me_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up_

_To make it up to you_

_Meet me at Riverdale Cliff at 3pm_

_Wear whatever you like_

_I love you Rosalie_

_Can't wait to see you_

_If you need me beforehand text me…_

I read the note over and over again. I did my morning prayers to god and took a shower. I couldn't wait. It was 1pm and I was still didn't know what I was going to wear. Most of my clothes wither needed to be washed or they were clothes that I had worn to much to wear again.

EMERGENCY SHOPPING! I called up one of my friends from the lawyer office, Jessica. Her and I were pretty close and I haven't talked to her in a while. I was sorry that I just didn't have time. We talked for 20 minutes and I told her about Emmett and everything. She freaked out.

I put on the last pair of Capri pants that I had in my drawer and tank top I had. I hear her honk outside and I grabbed my purse and put on my flip flops. I rook my keys ignoring my barking dog and ran out the house. I locked the door and walked over to Jessica's BMW.

I got in and laughed. Her car always smelled the same as her. Brown sugar and a spicy apple. It always reminded me of October.

Jessica glared at me "Rosalie why are you wearing those clothes in the begging of winter?"

I turned up her heat "Oh shut up it's the only things I basically have left"

She laughed as she began out my driveway "Please...Rosalie with just a little clothes. There's no way"

"I'm serious. I've been busy with...You know who" I giggled. Emmett…Emmett…Emmett was all I could think of.

"Damn girl you must be caught up in him"

"Actually try the other way around" I smiled at her.

She looked at me and realization struck her face "GET OUT! NO WAY…Rosalie hale no you didn't"

I laughed "Oh yes I did and it's Cullen"

"Before marriage?" She ignored me.

"Well yeah that's kind of what I was thinking about today in the shower, but I'll talk to Emmett about it later"

"You were careful right?"

I glared at her "Of course I was"

"I'm just trying to protect you girly"

"Yeah, Yeah" We caught on so much. She was expecting in 8 more months. I was so happy for her. I shopped for some outfits and the outfit for the date this afternoon which took forever to find. Jessica was helping me get ready. I wore a black poncho that hung over my left shoulders, gray and black skinny jeans and some heels. Since I didn't know where we were going I made sure they weren't that high.

2:49pm the clock read. "Oh crap" Me and Jessica said in unison as we noticed the time. When Jessica was done flat ironing my hair I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Honey you never looked better" She laughed.

I smiled "Do I really look good" I said suddenly becoming paranoid.

"Oh shut up Rosalie you know you do. Anyway good luck on your date but I am tired and I'll see you tomorrow at work. Love you chic" I called out Love you 2 before she closed the door. When I heard her car run down the street I closed up the house and headed to my car. I was so freaking excited I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to see _him _already.

The clouds were starting to cover the sky and I was glad it was raining or even snowing. I had a coat in the back just in case. When I got there I gasped. I didn't recognize this place but it was beautiful. It was basically an outdoor door restaurant. There were couples everywhere. Just walking on the beach or eating at the restaurant. I got out the car and locked it behind me. Walking towards the Restaurant I had this weird eerie feeling that someone was following me. I turned around but nobody was there. I walked up to the person at the podium. He was an older man.

"Name"

Oh I didn't there was a name thing "Um…McCarty. Emmett McCarty"

He looked down on the list and took out a menu "Right this way"

I followed him to the back towards the end of the ocean and I saw Emmett. He was wearing ocean's suit. His white shirt blowing back on him in the wind showing his delicious muscles. He smiled when he saw me and stood up.

I fidgeted with my hair to make sure everything was okay. When I got the gentleman put my menu on the table and left. I smiled widely at Emmett and he pulled me closer to him.

"Urge Ms. Cullen I have missed you all day" He caused my temple and then my lips. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you too" His smile reached to the tip of his ears. He sat down in the booth and I sat on the side of him putting my purse across from us.

"So beautiful I have a lot of good news"

I took a sip of the water they gave us. I brought it down and smiled at him "Shoot because I'm so excited to hear about the job"

He smiled wider at me "Well of course I'm actually kind of excited but again I can't shake the feeling that its moving to fast…and I can't be too excited because I didn't get the job yet"

"Of course your going to get it-" Before I could day anything else my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and my eyes almost fell back in my head. I tried to compose myself but Emmett was too fast and took my cell phone from me. He stared at the Caller ID, sighed, and pressed the call button.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled. His voice dangerous that made my stomach turn. "…Of course…WHAT!…Listen if you come anywhere near her I'm going to rip you up limb by limb you got that…She has nothing to do with you…I HAVE NOTHING TO DEAL WITH HER!…Then that's a offer I'm willing to take" Emmett let go of me as the waiter came. I ordered a Groovy Smoothie and I new Emmett loved them so I ordered for him trying to hide the fear. What was Royce talking about? "Oh yeah will see about that" Emmett snapped and he shut the phone.

"What happened?" I asked after minutes went by.

He put my phone in his pocket "It's okay…Don't worry about it. I'll protect you and I'm not going anywhere"

I needed more answers than that but I knew I had to just drop it for now. He brought me close to him again and I leaned in with him and kissed him. His muscles released "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't" I lied. I was terrified. Hell for all I know Royce could be anywhere trying to get me.

He smirked as if he was totally convinced "You look beautiful"

"And your handsome"

He batted his eyes gayly "Well sweetie it just comes naturally" I laughed.

After we were don eating our amazing lunch we went to the park down from my eyes. I took off my heels and we walked across the park. It was totally huge. As big as a gold court except for the play places and trees.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked breaking the comfortable silence. We walked hand in hand.

I looked up at him "Yes"

"It might be hard to talk about but…how did you even get caught up in a guy like Royce?"

"Wow…didn't see that coming. I smirked "Well…Where did I began…um. Alright well one day I was trying to catch the elevator for my lawyers job. I was in training at the time and once he saw me trying to run for it he opened the doors with his suitcase. I thanked him and it was the silence that felt…I don't know like bad so I thought talking would fix it. I started to explain some of the things I wanted to do when I became a lawyer. I wanted to have people look at me. Have people beg for me to help them in their cases. He thought I was only doing it because of female purposes but I wasn't. Someday we got in a argument. I told him the real reason for becoming a lawyer. You see I know what it feels like for justice. I know what it feels like to be hurt some physical way and get revenge some how and I guess because of my situation when I was younger led me to it. I wanted to revenge…I thought maybe I could find that guy and put him in jail" I could feel the tears forming of the horror memory. Emmett squeezed my hand and I smiled at him "Well after the argument it somehow…I don't even know how it happened but he kissed me"

"Of course I thought he loved me. I've never had a boyfriend. Royce was my first and I thought what we had was love…But it wasn't until the first hit" I choked on the word. I shook my head "Can we not talk about this anymore"

Emmett stopped and looked deep into my eyes "Of course. Rosalie I want you to know though. I love you and I promise I wont hurt you like the others did" He took my head in his hands. "And I'll protect you with my life"

I placed my hands on his hands and brought them down "I know…and ditto" We laughed.

"And might I say your very good in bed" I gasped when he said that and he ran.

I ran after him and it started to rain. I shivered at the cold air but I ignored it. I heard Emmett's booming laugh as I got closer and closer.

"Emmett I'm going to kill y- OWE" Suddenly I felt my head pounding like yesterday. I screamed in agony. Here we go again…it was 10 times worse than yesterday's. I sunk to the floor my hands grasping my head. Emmett ran back to me immediately.

"ROSE!…Rose what's wrong"

"My head" I moaned tears streaming down my face but the rain was running even harder that you couldn't really see it.

"Come on let's take you home. Shit this is my fault" He picked me up and jogged me towards the house. It only took a few minutes and I heard a door open and shut. Suddenly everything was quiet and I felt soaked and wet. I opened my eyes and I was being moved upstairs to my bedroom. I grumbled again at the pain on the left side of my head.

"Its okay Rose…I gotcha" He laid me down on the bed and I gasped at the cold temperature. I stood up and yelped at my bad movement.

Emmett came back with a pill and a glass of water in his hands. I took them and handed the glass to him. I sat down slowly ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of my underwear and clothes freezing the crap out of me. Emmett kneeled down on one knee and focused on me while I stared into nowhere. The pain was starting to subside and I felt my mouth chattering.

"I need a warm hot shower" And I got up and started getting ready for it. Emmett sat on my desk chair and watched me. I didn't care. I knew I had a hot body already and Emmett already saw me naked so I changed in front of him.

Then I decided to tease him a little bit. I grabbed my towel and brought my index finger towards my mouth. He stared at me in lust for me. He looked at me slowly form the heel up. The pain in my head was gone and I gave a little giggle and winked at him. I turned on the shower and got in. My shower's glassy doors were starting to get Smokey and soon I couldn't hear or see anything but the running water. Minutes later I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw two pairs of green eyes staring back at me.

I bit my bottom lip with a big smirk on my face. I knew he was ready for me and I was double ready for him. He smiled and caressed my cheek. He brought my face closer to his face and he kissed my sweetly on the lips. Then he brought both his hands and pushed me up and I straddled his waist.

_Man I could stay like this forever…_

**REVIEW! EVEN IF YOUR NEW TO THE STORY!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO **_15TWILIGHTGURL_


	10. Emmett, My protector, My lover, LOVE HIM

**_ A month later…December 13_**

**Emmett:**

Everything was going perfectly with Rosalie and I. After made things right with her family the guys and I got close again. Even Alice came around…Bella liked me from the start and just wanted peace between her sisters love.

At the beginning of the month I got a call from my social worker. I had gotten the CEO position. I couldn't have be happier, but I still could not believe it. It felt like my whole world was shifting from darkness to light. Of course I still had my insecure problems but I know Rosalie was going to be there with me through it. As long as I had her by my side I knew I was okay.

The gang and I were having a party of ourselves at the Cullen mansion. Carlisle owned the house for Emergencies only. In this case it wasn't an emergency it was just a night without parents, children, and stress from work.

We were outside on the patio looking up at the stars just talking and enjoying each others company.

"If you got to go anywhere…where would it be" Bella asked. Surprisingly I still couldn't answer this question and it was still coming up lately.

"That's easy, I'd be in France. Where happiness lies and everybody is just nice, and not to mention criminal activities are very rare" Alice said dreamily.

Jasper smiled "I've always wanted to be just on an ocean. With the one girl I treasure most. Nobody can hurt us…because only we live there. We'd build our own town. We'd be off the map. If anyone were to live there they would only be my family"

Alice snorted "Well while we there we should someone to build those houses of yours"

Jasper frowned as if Alice just shattered his dream place. I didn't know what was so wrong with her sometimes. She looked so irritated around him sometimes.

"Bella remember Isle Esme?" Edward said plopping himself on the side to look in her eyes. Rosalie snuggled closer to me her hair swooping to the side.

Bella laughed "Oh my gosh do I? That was the best honeymoon ever. Not to mention the place were I got knocked up" Everyone laughed.

Edward blushed "Yeah about that" Which made us laugh even more. When it died down he said "Well if I had to live somewhere happy for eternity…It would be there with you and the kids" Bella smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"If I had to go anywhere" Rosalie started. She laid on her back where now I could see the half of her face "I would live in the sky and be a spirit of happiness"

"CORNY" Jasper and Edward said which earned laughs except from me. I wanted to hear what my girl had to say.

"I'm serious" She gave them a stern look then her attention back on the stars "I love being happy. I would watch over all the people who where just totally in depression and come and give them happiness. Luckily god is already doing that but I would be his special helper"

"A special helper meaning…like an angel" Alice said.

"Yeah with wings and a halo" Rosalie laughed. "I'd be an angel to only the special ones. In the sky I'm free and nothing can hurt me or find me"

"And I'd be right with you?" I asked.

She smiled at me "I'd be your angel any day…but yes you would" I kissed her softly on the lips. Her words flowing in my mind. I'd be your angel any day.

We pulled away. "Okay…This cold air is starting to get to me let's head back in" Bella said. I grabbed my chocolate mug and held Rosalie's waist. We all walked back in.

"Ah finally…I can't believe we spent so many years away from this house. OMG Rosalie do you remember on every Halloween when we were younger Carlisle would tell us those creepy stories at night."

Rosalie laughed "Do I? Of course. I mean the year I got here I thought he was the night on Elm Street's guy"

Bella laughed along with her "What?" Rosalie just shrugged.

"You know Rosalie a little birdie told me that Nightmare on Elm Street was your biggest fear" Jasper taunted taking out the DVD of that movie.

Rosalie tensed "Oh guys…please no"

What? What was so wrong with that movie? I found the movie hilarious if you ask me. "Awe Come on scary cat"

"No…Nope come on Emmett let's go to bed-" A thunder strike cut her off. She gasped and held on to me tight.

We laughed at her. Rosalie was still scared of the dark well…and Thunderstorms….just because of her stays in the Foster Homes. She hated herself for fearing something so stupid but I found it kind of cute.

"Actually…I…want to watch it with the gang…if that's alright with you" Edward looked serious now. So did Jasper and Bella. They knew about Rosalie and her fears. I didn't think it was a big deal because I would always be there for whatever.

She hesitated and looked at me "No it's fine…I'll just be upstairs" Something wasn't right…But I just let it go.

Everyone fell silent and she ran upstairs. Once we heard her door slam shut Alice Hit jasper in the stomach. He winced.

"You guys just had to take it that far" Bella glared.

"Oh shut up, you were in it too" Jasper said. Seconds later the conversation took a turn into a fight.

"Guys…GUYS" I shouted.

They shot there heads at me "She'll be fine-" Another Thunder strike hit.

I could tell Rosalie was probably freaking out but…she'd be okay.

She'd be okay right?

**Rosalie:**

Urge I feel so stupid...shaking in fear from thunder. It makes me feel like i'm a toddler. Urge I hated myself for it but I couldn't help it. Esme said I should go to a therapist or something to talk about what I feel when thunder's come you know? Like, what do I think about. Well I said no considering the fact that since i'm a counselor I shouldn't be counseled. Still deep inside I knew I should go. Every time a storm hits I think about Royce...and my foster dad. I shuddered just thinking about them.

**SCRAP!** I jumped...what the hell was that noise?

I climbed out of my bed and looked outside. It was getting really dark out there and the rain was pouring. Luckily this old house can't be affected by the horrible weather out here. I run to the window and look outside.

**BOOM!** I heard as the big branch off the tree landed on the ground outside.

"Damn" I said. Another thunder strike hit and I jumped. My heart pumped and beating extremely fast.

ROYCE...ROYCE...ROYCE! My mind shouted at me. I shook my head to get those nasty thoughts out but it didn't work.

_**~Memory~**_

_**"YOU'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I TELL YOU TOO BITCH" Royce punched me in the face. I slammed into my dresser and feel to the floor whimpering in agony.**_

_**I looked up at him...my mouth shut and nothing but sobering moans and tears being known. "Please...stop...whatever I did i'm sorry..." He cut me off by lifting his hand in the air as if he was getting ready to hit me again but I flinched lifting my hands.**_

_**He smirked and took a puff of his cigarette. "Look at you...pathetic...Your nothing and you'll never be nothing without me" He brought his head down to mine. I could smell the nasty alcohol mixed in with smoke on his breath. It took in all I had not to make a face or even get away from it.**_

_**He kissed me hard on the lips and I acted as if nothing happened and kissed him back.**_

_**~Memory over~**_

I shook my head and rocked back in forth on the floor "No...No...No" I felt like a crazy person...OMG I couldn't' do this anymore I needed Emmett. But he wanted to enjoy his time with the gang. I thought about joining them but Night on Elm Street was my nightmare.

You know you can always just hid under the blankets~ I thought. I looked at the door and my bed back in forth. Another thunder strike hit and I jumped up off the floor and headed out my door with no hesitation. Before I left I heard my phone vibrate. I stopped on the stairs and turned back. Somebody laughed like a hyena and I was sure as hell it was Jasper. I walked back into the room and grabbed my phone from the night stand.

Unknown the ID said. Shit what if it was Royce. I hesitated to press the "Read" button until my hands were shaking. I looked behind me and took in a deep breath. I opened the message as if life depended on it.

I gasped at the message...it wasn't from Royce. It was from Tanya.

**_I tried to warn you..._**

**_If you won't let go of Emmett_**

**_than i'll just have to take him back_**

**_BY FORCE!_**

I read the note over and over again until it finally linked in my head. Before knew it another text message came and I weirdly had the gusts to open it. It was from her sister Kate.

_**And trust me you don't like it**_

_**When we get angry**_

_**things are about to go down HARD BITCH!**_

Okay my courage was gone in a flash and my legs were shaking. I canceled out the message and I hurried downstairs. Oh shit these girls were going to kill me. Hell i'm not a fighter! well only when I want to be but I can't fight those criminals...They'll...They'll...WELL SHIT THEY'LL MURDER ME! how was i going to tell Emmett. Or hell would I even tell him this at all? When I came to the last step my knitted robe whipping around me and my sharp turn I saw my friends laughing and just enjoying each other. Why couldn't I just be like them? Emmett had one hell of a life and in one month he's already forgotten generally about his past. My life as been way better since I was 6 and I still can't get over it and wouldn't enjoy my life. I hid my tears of how sorry I felt for myself and how sorry I felt that I couldn't just let it go. I didn't see emmett though. I passed over the enormous living room and headed straight for the kitchen. Head down the hallway, to my right, and there he was making a turkey sandwich. He basically dumped him a huge pile of mustard and I laughed at his urge for hunger. He took a bite and paused when he saw me.

Suddenly my darken thoughts wiped away. These were the moments when you just need a camera.

"Hi" I smiled.

He smiled and swallowed his sandwich. He opened his arms to me in response. With no hesitation I basically ran into his arms. I held on to him tight and took in that sweet chocolate scent I always smelled on him. I felt his muscles on the outside of his "Pink floyd" shirt. I felt so warm in his embrace and so safe as if nothing could touch me. Suddenly I started to sob.

Emmett pulled back and looked at me "Are you crying?"

I wiped my tears away "No"

"Your a terrible liar" Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. If he just knew he wouldn't be laughing "Do you know your eye twitched on the right when you lie"

Suddenly I felt paranoid and I touched my right eye "What? Really?"

He ignored my question brought me closer to him "Why is my girl crying?"

I smiled mentally at the thought of being his girl. I sighed "Let's just say your EX really hates me"

"What? How did she contact you" He said stern. I felt a little scared.

"Please Emmett not know...I'm already scared." He put down his sandwich and hugged me to him and rubbed my back. I let all my tears out.

"I hate myself for still being scared of the stupid thunder" pounded his chest "I hate it. Every time when it comes around Royce is mainly what I think about"

"I'm here" He soothed me. He pulled back and rubbed away my tears with his thumbs "Your safe...no one is going to hurt you...I'll protect you" He kissed me sweetly on the lips and all my stress and worries just left completely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my hands down to his shoulders. My feet on the tip of my toes. "Okay?" He whispered.

I nodded and looked down. He brought his head and pounded it gently on mine and I giggled. "Why do you love me so much?"

He smiled "There's so many reasons I can't even answer" I laughed.

"EMMETT WHERE ARE YOU THE MOVIE JUST WENT OFF" Bella yelled.

He laughed "I think your sister's on the breaking point of having a nervous breakdown on me"

I smirked "Are you guys watching another movie or.." I trailed off.

"Actually We agreed that after the movie we would make it up to you by popping in a movie you've been wanting to see for a while now"

NO WAY! "KNIGHT AND DAY!...BUT HOW DID"

"Well luckily or your sisters knew you would react like this" I laughed. Emmett always thought I was just a Diva with loads of emotions "SOO they got you Cameron Diaz"

My heart soared " I can't help it I love her"

"And God and basically everything on this planet"

"Not everything" I murmured.

Emmett knew what I was talking about and frowned. HE brought my head up to his "Maybe not everything...but I know fore sure who I love"

I smiled "Who?"

He dunked his head down "CARMEN ELECTRA" he coughed jokingly. I hit his arm and heard Jasper and Edward laughed down the hall.

"HE GOT YOU GOOD ROSE" They yelled.

Emmett grabbed his sandwich and held my waist as we walked towards the living room. He kissed my temple and smirked at me "Don't worry okay? Promise?"

I knew what he was saying. He wasn't going to let anything hurt me and I felt reassured. I knew he wasn't going to let anything happen. I nodded and held his waist too.

**Carlisle:**

I was I going to tell him...How was I going to tell him...Its been a month now. He's...No...no I couldn't. I was pacing in the bedroom and suddenly my wife came in. She had tears in her eyes. I geld her close.

"I found his birth picture" She sobbed. I grabbed the picture out of her hand. He was so beautiful.

"It's all my fault" She said.

"It is not your fault Esme don't say that" I said sternly.

She came out of my embrace and turned around and covered her hand over her mouth. "If I had just...If I just would have done what i was suppose to do in the first place...He would have had a good life"

"We couldn't find him...We made a mistake we were young-"She cut me off.

"NO IT WASN'T YOU IT WAS ME...I WAS 22 WITH MY MASTER'S...I AHD ENOUGHT MONEY TO TAKE CARE OF 5 PEOPLE LET ALONE 3...I LET DR-"

I closed my eyes "Please don't say it" I couldn't' think back to those days anymore.

"He looks just like me. He has my hair and my dad's kind of face. He has your eyes"

"But your looks and everything else"

Esme sobbed even more and hugged me tight "I will never forgive myself for what I did"

"We have to tell him" I said rubbing her back.

"Now...I don't think I can hold on to the secret anymore...I want my son to know he's mine"

A tears escaped my eye and I brought the picture of Baby Emmett to my face "I know"

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ NOW!**

**Okay this chapter sucks but I promise I won't disappoint u in the next one! **

**Guys plzzz plzzzzzzzzz review it's totally important...If you don't than i'll think nobody's reading...so far I only got one review from each of my lasts chapters and its from the same person.**

**I hope more than one person is reading my story...if i can't get at least 10 reviews on this chapter than...guys it's not looking good for this sorry staying posted:(**


	11. Secret Part:1

**Emmett:**

I awoke by the sound of the alarm clock going off. "GOOD MORNING PEOPLE OF EARTH...I'm your host Kay D and your listening to radio 93.3" And then the song "Waking up in Vegas" By Katy Perry came on. I thought it was pretty funny and catchy to play in the morning. 8:30am on Sunday morning.

I turned over and looked at a sleeping pretty Rosalie. I didn't know what was going on last night but she was so edgy last night. I rubbed her arm "Well fix it" I whispered to her. "Together whatever the problem is...well fix it" I heard a cabinet door slam. My head shot to the door. I climbed out the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

I came across the corner and I saw Alice crying eating a bucket of ice cream. Alice was like the spoiled sister I've never had...but she was definitely something special and kept this family together.

"Hey" I said curiously.

She jumped up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot red. "Hey...um...I'm sorry did I wake you? Do you need something?"

"Um, no I just heard a cabinet door slam and- Alice...are you ok?"

She plopped down back in her seat "No...Jasper and I are having issues"

I took a seat across from her. "You know that man loves you with his whole heart"

She dropped her soon and ran her hands through her hair "I know...I know but its me" She paused "When he went into the army I was terrified if i'd ever see him again. He promised me he would come back and everything would be okay but that never stopped me from worrying. I was depressed and just devastated that he just left. I mean, I felt like he was more in love with the army than me. Every time he came back he was happy and told me how awesome and the action he was getting. Well I wasn't happy. I got pregnant with Megan from his last visit...he promised he would be there for the birth but.." She trailed off. "He didn't...he chose to lose his fight because his friend died" She looked at me "He felt like he needed to be at the funeral than with me giving birth to our child" She cried more.

"He apologized and swore he'd make it up to me for as long as I love" She paused and cried more "But every time I look at him...It's either "Oh he's going to leave me and Megan" Or..."There's something more important to him than us" She cried more.

"Have you ever told him this?"

"How can I? What would I say? "Babe did I forget to tell you that i'll never forgive you and that I don't think i can trust you anymore" or confront him and say "I'm never going to be enough"

I pretend to think about it and I blurted "Well...Yes"

She looked at me in shock "Alice communication is everything...You should go see-" She cut me off.

"I don't have time for a marriage counselor"

"Well than you need to tell him this...Tell your guy what your feeling"

She hesitated and looked at me "How? I'm not good at communicating and sharing feelings"

"Well then this could be your first start to"

She sighed. "Your right okay? Fine I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up"

I smiled and walked over to give her a hug. Before she hugged me back she hit me "That's for being right" I just laughed.

** Edward:**

Bella straddled my waist and while I lay on my back. "I miss mason"

I laughed "I miss Renesmee"

"You know I thought being in this house and away form the kids would be a good thing to just relax but...truth is when I'm away from them I'm not...when I'm with them I know there okay and I am"

"Agreed", I missed my kids too. "But of course this little trip wasn't a bad thing. We haven't visited it in 4 years"

"No it wasn't a mistake at all...It's just next time we're going to have to bring the kids"

I laughed and brought myself up with Bella still on top of me. I caressed her cheek and smiled at her unstoppable beauty "Did I tell you I loved you today"

She smiled and brought me back down and kissed me on the lips. When we pulled away she said "No but I love you anyway"

** Alice:**

I waited anxiously in the rocking chair in front of our bed. How was I going to say all this stuff I felt inside? Urge…I hated Emmett for having me do this, I hated myself for keeping in this hurt for to long, I hate the fact I can't communicate with my own husband, and I extremely HATE putting on a fake act in the morning. I looked over at the clock and it read 10:15am. I crossed my legs in the car and started biting on my nails. I always did that when I got really nervous. Jasper stirred in bed and I shot up at his movement.

"Jasper?" He didn't answer. Megan deserved parents that loved each other. She is Jasper and I ray of sunshine. Jasper and I are soul mates to the end but ever since he got back from Afghanistan I lost faith and trust in him. Maybe it's my fault. He did say he was going to spend the rest of his years making it up to me and Megan. But it's not me I have to worry about now. Its Megan as well, what's best for her. Right now what's best for her is having her parents go back to the way things were. But of course I just wasn't doing this for her I have to be honest for me as well. I love jasper with everything I have. I can't imagine a life without him.

I sighed and crawled up the bed to him "Jasper" he shot his eyes up and let out a very abrupt shout. When he caught me staring at him he relaxed. "Oh my gosh…sorry Alice I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"No…No just wait" I stared at him. "When you missed Megan's birth it killed me right down to my soul. I almost thought I was going to have a miscarriage at that very second. I was struggling all through the pregnancy without you that my doctor had to assign me with a nurse." I started to fight back tears "But when you came back I just had to fall into your arms. Jasper I was so worried about you" A tear escaped my eye and jasper sat up and looked down at his knees "Every second you were gone I prayed to god you were alright because I couldn't imagine a life without _you_" I choked. Suddenly I bawled out all my tears.

"Jasper you are my soul. I don't want to stay in this situation anymore, I don't want our baby to always catch us fighting, and I don't want to be sad anymore. I love you so much…I don't need a marriage counselor or anybody to counsel me because I know what I know. I want what I want and what I want is my husband back."

"I want my wife back…but first I need to know that she trusts me again" At that same exact moment I fell into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. When we pulled away we were breathing heavy "I trust you…I trust you with all I have…Can we please go back to the way things use to be"

He laughed "That sounds alright with me ma'am, but first for the 10,000 or 12,000 time. With all my heart I am sorry for what I put you through" He placed my hand on his heart and looked started me in the eyes "I promise that you have me forever and that it will never happen again. This heart beats only for the two special people in my life" He took out his chain necklace labeled **Alice&Megan**. I laughed. I felt so stupid that I couldn't just tell him this before.

"What?" he said noticing my weird laugh.

"I feel embarrassed and dumb I couldn't just tell you before. I had to go to Emmett for help. Out of all the people" We said the last part together.

"You can always tell me anything. I love hearing that sweet charming voice anyway" He's smile was dazzling I almost passed out. I rubbed his shoulders and he laid back against the headrest.

"One Love, One Love that's all I need to have. Facing this unexpected power of emotion is crazy"

Jasper started reciting the poem from my favorite poet Kelly Birmingham. "But running away from it is unbelievable. Thank you, My lover, that I can feel again, See again, Breathe again. No matter what happens…Meet me at the corner and will just kiss in this Rain. But don't leave a stain, in my heart, because without your love my ability to live as no more. So if it ever happens HELP me lord to love my One Love once more"

We stared at each other after we recited the poem "Whatever happened…We'll fix it" He smiled as he moved a strain of hair away from my face.

"I love you Jasper…With everything I have"

He moved up closer and kissed my softly on the lips. "I love you to Alice…More than you'll ever know"

**Tanya (**_**The night before**_

"Sooo did you get the information as to where he is?" I impatiently asked Royce.

He turned around "Don't you ever rush me" He warned.

I came up to him and got in his face "Listen to me. I don't care what the hell you did to Rosalie but its not going to happen to me" I snorted "You won't win" He stared at me and laughed. He walked even closer and I stepped back. He walked closer again and I kept stepping back until I my head leaned against a brick wall.

His smile taunting "Women you couldn't touch me if you tried" His voice sent chills down my body but I kept my composure. He looked my from the down and up and Moaned "Man I could have you in a second"

"GARRETT" I called but he pressed his hand to my mouth.

"Shhh don't worry your not my type anyway. You want Emmett and I want Rosalie." He released his hand on my mouth and I fell silent. "I tracked down her phone number. My boy Corbin got there address and information. Well we got this text message when we tapped into Rosalie's phone." He got out his phone and handed it to me.

The message read:

**Hey Jasper the gang and I were thinking about**

**Heading out to the Mansion this weekend**

**No children or Mom and Dad Just us**

**Bring Alive of course**

**See you there**

**Love ya…**

I snorted "Do you know where this mansion is?"

He smiled "Rosalie never took me took it but we found out the Cullen's own a Mansion up North."

"Toronto…Wow"

"Tell me about it" He took his phone out my hands and started at me "But how far would you go for Love." Suddenly Garrett came running out.

"What is it Tanya?" He panted.

"Tell everyone to pack. We're going to Toronto"

"Are you kidding me? That's a 2 hour drive and its 11:33pm. We're tired" I slapped him across the face and he stared at me in shock. I brought his chin toward my face and forced him to look at me "You do whatever the hell I tell you to do you got that straight" His face was hard and he shook my hand away. I know he was hurt and that I hit a nerve.

Before he walked in the House he muttered "Fine"

I turned back to Royce "Go there now. Will hit a hotel"

He turned away "Don't tell me what to do" He walked off and looked back at me "And that was the plan from the beginning" And he got in his car. When he left a tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away. What the hell was I crying for? I was going to get my Edward back and put Mrs. Blond in her place. I sucked it up. Whatever, and I headed back in the house.

**Emmett:**

I was staring at the sleeping Rosalie in front of me. She was so beautiful. I remember the first day we met I was jerk but I surprisingly changed. She's just sp perfect she makes me want to better myself. I still can't believe CEO happened for me. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Rosalie's meeting With the Board. I'm still not perfect though. Suddenly I heard Rosalie's phone vibrate from the side of nightstand. I got out of bed and searched from it. When I found it, it read UNKNOWN CALLER.

I gazed at it in curiosity. I picked it up and clicked the call button "Hello?" I said unsure.

"Rosalie?" The sound of Royce sent Fire balls in my head. It hit my nerve so hard I had to take a breathe before I threw something and woke up Rosalie. I ran out the room ignoring Edwards and Bella's greeting from the bottom of the stars. I went into the restroom and shut the door behind me.

"Listen you song of a bitch-" He cut me off

"Awe so it's Emmett I thought I recognized your voice-" This time I cut this prick off.

"You know what I've had it with your stalk(ish) pull tricks. Rosalie is mine NOT YOURS GET THAT THROUGH YOUR PERVERTED LITTLE MIND"

"Your right…I should get it through my head. But you need to separate fantasy from reality"

"Emmett you okay" Edward knocked. I sat down against the door and kept my voice down, but my pulse was just raising by the moment.

"Rosalie was mine first and she will be my last…Oh and did I forget to tell you I have tanya with me. We're at a hotel in Toronto…wait that is the city your in" He laughed "Isn't it?"

"How did you know where we were" I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to hit something.

"How the hell did you know where we were?"

"Me and your…EX girlfriend have been having a few chats when you were out…I tracked her down"

"Your…your lying" I stuttered standing up.

"Am I? why don't you check her text messages…Including her outbox"

"Listen if you and Tanya come anywhere near this family and Rosalie I will personally come down to that hotel and rip you apart slowly and painfully

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO" I heard and angry Tanya in the background. "Don't you forget I'm the one who saved your life-" I cut her off.

"I have nothing to say to you Tanya…You ruined my life and took everything special away from me. Well, you know what, your not going to take _Her_ away from me. Or my new family"

She laughed "Honey the Denali's will always be your family"

I mimicked her laugh "Wanna bet" and I hung up the phone.

"Shit" And I leaned my head against the door. I looked through Rosalie's phone and saw Royce's message. It was just one. And all Rosalie texted back was "Please don't Royce…JUST STOP"

I moaned_. He's _after her, _She's_ after me, and both of us have an inch of fear. Tanya Denali might be a girl…but she's a girl with power and connections with really bad people that are after you in a second. I had to protect Rosalie and this family at all costs. I had to tell Edward about this…after all it was his sister. That's what I had to do.

I got up and opened the door where I was ambushed by Edward and Bella.

"OWE" we screamed in unison.

Edward got up first and he picked his wife up making sure she was okay. I staid on the ground and threw my arms up.

"Yeah I got it…no need to help me…I'm good"

"Oh get over it" Edward said.

I looked at him "We need to talk"

He burrowed his eyes in confusion "About what"

I snorted "A lot"

He looked at Bella. Bella nodded, headed out the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Edward shot his head at me.

"This better be good"

"Your sisters and Royce are after Rosalie and I think me. Well yeah Tanya's after me."

He stared at me "What?"

"But it's just not that…I can't shake the feeling that…there just not after us but…Well…All I can tell you is that if they don't get what they want…Its going to end badly with someone getting hurt"

"Shit" He cursed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Tell me about it, That's what I said"

"I know her and yes she has a violent plan of doing things when she cant get what she wants. We have to tell everybody"

Suddenly a thought popped in my head "Hey um…Your sister Irina while we were in the hospital she couldn't keep her eyes off of Irina so much Jasper took Alice home right?"

He shrugged "Okay? So"

"Well what if she's after Jasper too?"

He shook his head "No…Irina is just as crazy as Tanya but she's no other women or whore. Either She's the women the guy likes or there's nothing at all"

"Okay but explain why at the beach Irina was Alice's target" I said.

He folded his arms and stared at the floor for what seemed like hours. Then realization struck his face "Oh. My. Gosh. Do you seriously think she's trying to get Alice out of the picture so…that she…you know?"

He asked "WELL DUH" I hollered. Sometimes I wanted to just give him a good punch to break some sense into him.

"Sorry…SO what are we going to do?"

"Well there's one more thing…There here in Toronto"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah so we have to get packing right now and tell Jasper…BUT for whatever Bella and Alice don't know about this. Only Rosalie and us got it?"

"Yeah got it. All right we have to think of a lie of why we're leaving so early"

We fidgeted for around until he clapped his hands "I got it…we just tell them that there was a kidnap earlier and we left to protect them"

"Not the best excuse but it'll have to do. Alright go get packing and tell Jasper"

"Got it. Meet us down in 20" I nodded and we both headed out the bathroom.

I walked back into Me and Rosalie's room. She was putting on an outfit and suddenly I forgot all about what I was coming in here for. She pulled up some fashionable ripped skinny jeans, Put on an oversized burgundy sweatshirt, and slipped on some black flats. When she turned around she jumped.

"What are you smiling all goofy for you scared me" Was I smiling? I didn't even notice.

"Sorry…Its just…You are so beautiful" I said. She hid her blush. I walked over to her.

"Hide that blush all you want…I still think that blush is the most adorable thing ever"

She brushed out her hair and put a hair band with a butterfly on it. "Yeah…Whatever"

When she said that I the first thing that came to my mind was Tanya. Oh crap "Rosalie" I started.

She turned around and walked towards me understanding the sound of my voice "What is it Babe"

"I don't really know how to tell you this but…while you were sleep" I chocked to get Royce's name out "Royce…called. His here in Toronto with…Tanya and her sisters and probably more"

She stared at me for what seemed like years or centuries even "Oh my god…Oh my gosh…Well we have to do something, We…we have to go-" I caught her off.

"Shhh its going to be just find remember…Your safe I'm here no one will harm you. I got you okay?"

She panted and I held her hands in front of me and placed it on my heart "I'll protect you even if it gives up my own life"

"Why do you keep saying that. DON'T YOU GET IT…I LOVE YOU…LOVE YOU. I don't want you to defend me if it kills you…I just wish this never happened…I wish you didn't date Tanya, I wish I hadn't went out with Royce. You don't know him Emmett he'll…he'll-" I cut her off while she was pacing.

I ran to her and placed both hands on each side of my face "Hey I'm right here…okay I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…Nobody's dying or going anywhere' I reassured her.

"Promise, your not going anywhere, please I don't know what I'd-" I silenced her with my lips. When I pulled away I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I am not going anywhere. Do you trust me?"

She hesitated "Yes…Yes I trust you"

"I promise we will always be together" I smiled. She gave a weak smile.

"But we have to pack up and leave. No matter what I have to protect you"

I got out our duffel bags and started packing. She helped. "Does everyone know about this"

"No except Jasper and Edward. They'll be keeping an eye out after the girls and of course their babies"

"This is my fault"

I stopped at the dresser "Don't you dare say that. This is not your fault you here me? Get that thought out of your head" She didn't say anything just kept packing.

_10 minutes later…_

We were done. I took Rosalie's bag and swung it over my shoulder. I held her hands and we walked downstairs were Edward and Jasper were waiting by the door with Alice and Bella.

Jasper was holding Alice tight by the waist, While Bella and Edward were in a deep conversation. "Emmett we got a little problem"

"What?"

Jasper answered first "They know"

"Ahh, great"

"Alice, Bella I am so sorry" Alice and Bella both came up to hug her.

"Its not your fault, Don't even think that okay?"

"No matter what we're here" Bella kissed her temple.

Jasper nodded "All of us"

Seconds later Edwards watch went off "Crap we have to go now"

Everyone shuffled out the door before Rosalie did I held her back. She stood there bewildered. "I love you okay? Nothings going to happen to you or your family…and me okay?"

She nodded "Okay"

"I don't want you worring about this…please I'm begging The guys and I got everything handled alright?" I lied but whatever it was to reassure her.

She smiled "I won't worry, promise"

Yes, Finally I smiled "Let's hit the road beautiful"

I wrapped my hand around her waist. As soon as we were all packed and ready to hit the truck a thought popped in my head.

"Oh shit, Rosalie honey where's your phone" As I helped her in the truck. Once everyone was in she sat by the window and handed it to me "Why do you need it"

"Yeah what's up with that bro?" Jasper asked.

"Somehow Royce found us by tracking down Rosalie's phone. So.." I trailed off and slammed the phone down so hard it not only broke in half but the entire phone broke apart.

"That should keep him confused" The gang laughed.

"Rosalie sometimes I wonder" Alice laughed even harder.

Rosalie giggled "Sometimes I wonder how I handle "It" too" Good she was laughing which made me smile.

"You guys are SUCH perverts" I said in my gay(ish) tone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Extremely Important to so please**

**Button is right there….**


	12. Secret Part:2

**Emmett:**

We were at "Ram's Horn" having breakfast. Surpassingly laughing and enjoying each other's company. I kept eying Alice and Jasper…they seemed to have worked things out. If they hadn't I don't think they would be smiling at each other like a couple of goofballs.

I whispered in Rosalie as the gang were debating about the best actor to knock out John Cena. Don't ask, I don't know, the best thing I could possibly tell you was that their weird. "Did I tell you, you look incredibly sexy in that outfit?"

She blushed "Urge… I hated when you do that"

"What?" I chuckled.

"Make me blush it's so urge…could you be anymore sexier and adorable?" She put her arms around my neck. She kissed me on the lips and when we pulled away I smiled at her.

"No I think your cuter" I snuggled her nose. She giggled.

"No you are"

"OKAY…okay yeah, yeah your both cute okay?" Bella said annoyed.

"Oh shut up prune" Rosalie snapped.

"You're going to be one in a second" Bella warned

"Bring it on bit-"Edward cut her off.

"OKAY so…as we were saying. Carlisle left me a message when Bella and I were packing. He said it was urgent"

Suddenly panicked stricken me "Are they okay? Did something happen with mom? Did Carlisle have an accident? Oh man what-"Edward cut me off.

"Whoa dude calm" He soothed. Rosalie rubbed my arm.

"Wait a minute…Did he just say 'mom'" Alice asked.

Suddenly everyone went quiet including me "I…I meant Esme…I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Babe why are you apologizing?…Your one of the family too?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah Esme is already considered you her son. Now that I think of it… Although sometimes she gets this certain look in her eyes when she sees you that…well I never seen…Oh forget it I'm just rambling. I don't even know why I said that" Alice laughed. She was right. Sometimes, Esme did get a certain look on her face when she saw me. Mostly regret and…Hell I don't even know.

The waiter came back to our table "How was it"

Everyone moaned and smiled "Delicious…thank you so much"

"Not a problem. Okay here's the bill and you folks have a great day" She said in her southern accent. Jasper laughed at her and mimicked her smile.

"Hey Emmett" Rosalie whispered to me.

"Yes, My love"

"You know Christmas is coming up? And every year the family has a Christmas party with the whole block of neighbors and of course your invited…but I was thinking? The week after that it's still Winter break for me and for you. So I thought maybe we can go on a little trip to France. My boss buys me tickets every year and I always go with the girls, but I was thinking just for this one…You would like to come with me?"

Wow "France?" I asked and she nodded. That's a ways away. I've never been out the country before "Um…Sure that would be awesome" I said weirdly. I guess she notice because she frowned.

"You don't like it"

"No, No its not that its just.." I trialed off and looked at her family laughing away and having fun. Suddenly a memory of Sam cam into my mind. He always smiled so happily even in our adoption father's abuse. After the beatings he would somehow find something to smile about. Mainly that he was still alive.

"Can we talk in private?" She nodded and we headed outside the door ignoring her family's curious questions. When we walked outside she started.

"Emmett if you don't want to go you can just tell me"

"Of course I want to go with you"

"Well what's the problem?"

"Is this some business trip or something?"

She smiled with her hair blowing in the cold air wind "No"

"Just you and me?" I asked

"Just you and me kid" She smiled.

For some reason the way she stood turned me on "You and me in a hot warm Jacuzzi" I bit the bottom of my lip. I know she melted when I did that.

She walked up towards me "Yep…I can wear a smooth hit bikini" I moaned and held her waist to me and she threw her arms around my neck. "Or if you'd like I can just wear… my birthday suit"

I moaned again and this time it turned into a laugh "You are so devious Rosalie Cullen"

She licked her lips "I know"

"Hey love birds. Let's go I want to see my kids today" Alice hollered.

**Bella:**

Mason…Renesmee…Mason…Renesmee…Renesmee…Mason. Urge I could not stop thinking about them. My flesh and blood…I missed them so much. 2 days is like two years in Mommy days.

"How long Edward?"

"5 minutes" He answered and held my hand "I want to see them too"

Everyone else to busy preoccupied watching a movie in the back with wireless ear buds.

"Edward what do you think Carlisle needed to talk with Edward about?"

He shrugged "I don't know, but whatever it is it sounds serious"

I nodded "definitely and I could have sworn I heard a crack in his voice somewhere"

He shot his eyes at me "Are you serious? I thought I was the only one who notices that?"

"What do you mean only one? It was just you and me who heard it?"

"Whatever. Look I'm a guy"

"Oh here we go" I lifted my arms in frustration. Edwards's famous lectures on how I don't know the male psychology like he does. "Look-"I tried to get him to stop but he talked over me.

"Look just here me out. I know I say I know all that stuff but I've never hear Carlisle's voice like this. It was like a call of desperation." I thought about what he meant by that. Call of separation. I'm a write and I should now. Carlisle's voice sounded nothing but desperate.

When we parked in front of the house I basically leaped out of the car. I waited in anticipation for Edward. He shut the car off and honked so Carlisle would know we were here. I just wanted to see my babies. Edward ran behind me and grabbed my hands to tug me forward towards the door. Esme opened the door and I basically pushed passed her and yelled HI. I heard footsteps behind me, No doubt Edward. I didn't care. I ran into the nursery room and Edward came by my side "I'll get Renesmee" and he ran to her room.

I walked quietly to the side of Mason's crib. When I saw my little Angel I almost cried. He was so small and looked like me. He was my "little man". He stirred in his sleep and his arms went up. Next thing I knew Renesmee came running in shouting "Mummy" but she tripped on the floor with her second step. I ran to her and she began to cry. She was only 2, she didn't know any better, but she was my little angel to, My "Baby girl". I picked her up and whispered soft reassurances in her ear. Her tears subsided and I turned around to see Edward smiling at mason. Nessie turned around to look at me.

"Hi princess" I smiled and she just stared at me blankly. I wiped away the tears in her eyes. She looked at Edward but I got in her face. She tried to look at him again but I made a face and she laughed. "I missed you"

"Ma Ma" Was all I got back but I took that as a "I missed you too" "Can I have a hug?" I asked. She held on to me tighter and put her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back "Awe I love you too"

"Bella?" Edward said. "Someone woke up"

I walked over to mason with, Nessie, still on my hip. I saw Mason's eyes staring at Edwards. Edward smiled and kissed his head. "Whoa" He said.

"What" I said now paranoid.

"I think Little Man's got a fever"

"What?...Oh no get Carlisle and ask him if he has any medicine. Here take her" I gave Nessie over to Edward and he mid-fast walked down the stairs towards the family.

"Mason…You okay baby" Seconds later he started crying.

"Oh shit" I cursed. I touched his forehead and then his cheek. Damn he was hot!

"Okay…Okay momma's going to make it all better okay?" I took off his baby suit and left him in his diapers. He looked up at me in a way that said "Mommy help" and it almost made me cry.

Soon Carlisle came up here his eyes bloodshot red. He had his hearing aid thing around his neck and his Ear piece stick in his hands. "Carlisle?"

"Will talk later" and he started to check Mason's fever and heart. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. He knew I hated this. "He's going to be fine baby's get sick, Bella"

"I know, I know but its different when it's your child"

"It's going to be fine" He kissed my temple.

"Mild fever, Give him this" Carlisle walked over to the nursery cabinet and took out Grape Triaminic. "For about 3 days and he should be fine, But don't keep your eyes off of him and keep his temperature low. Bella don't breast feed give him formula. Take at least 2 baths a day for 3 days until he feels better"

"I'll give him a bath right now. Edward can you grab the Mini tub" Edward obeyed and I picked Mason up he kicked his feet and I rubbed his back to comfort him. Once he felt the coolness of my jacket he calmed a little. Keyword= A little.

"I'll be back in an hour?" Carlisle said.

"What? Why?"

He hesitated "I'll explain when I get back. Just make sure Rosalie knows Emmett's gone. She went to the grocery store to get some snacks or something with Jasper"

"So Alice is still here?"

"Yeah" he yelled after himself and headed down the stairs.

"Alright well be safe" I said to myself.

"I don't think he heard you" Edward joked.

"Shut up"

**Rosalie:**

Jasper and I came into the entrance of Wal-Mart. "Okay we need popcorn defiantly" It told him.

He took a cart and walked behind me "You'll never believe it"

"What" I said looking around.

"Alice and I are fixing up the relationship. I'm surprised because I was thinking counseling and all that but...she was so mellow about it. Serious, I mean have we ever known Alice to be serious for once"

I snorted "Hell no"

"Thank you, but I can tell you I can't wait to have my wife back. Megan...well she's in for it all"

I smiled "I'm so happy for you brother. Who would have ever thought we would make it"

"You know I tell myself that every other day. Rosalie when I look at you...its...Its just unbelievable"

"I know what you mean. Remember when we were in the Adoption house and I finally came to you and told you about...that"

Jasper tensed "I got us the hell out of that THAT night. Please Rosalie let's not talk about it. Past is the past and we're here now"

"No I know your right. Its just that...Royce...I didn't know he was that crazy, you know"

He shrugged "I know. But you don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you and I know for sure Emmett will to. He loves you, you know"

I smiled to myself. When I finally found what I was looking for I but it in the basket "I know...he's so not Royce at all. He's the best I ever had"

Jasper laughed "I'm not the best thing that's ever happened to you"

"Oh shut up...OMG" I said and I looked at Jasper. I could tell my twin knew what I was talking about.

"CHOCOLATE" we laughed.

Emmett:

I froze right then and there outside of the cabin. "What?" my voice cracked.

Esme cried "I had to give you up. We couldn't take care of you. We had no money, couldn't find jobs, and we were too caught up in alcohol and drugs...I didn't know what I would do with myself if I had effected you like that"

Carlisle walked up to me "I wouldn't want you to look up at me as a Alcoholic or an abuser. Who knows what I could have done to you if I had kept you. I thought maybe we could at least give you to someone we trust but...The one person I thought I could trust betrayed me. Adoption was the only way"

"I suffered beatings, Whippings, Humiliation, torture, and Poverty my whole life. WHAT THE HELL COULD HAVE BEEN ANY DIFFERENT?"

"I didn't know...OKAY I DIDN'T KNOW" Esme cried even harder and leaned against a tree "You didn't know how hard it was for me. I was a mess-" I cut her off.

"Then why didn't you come and get me when you got better? Huh? Since you have an excuse for everything can you answer that?" I yelled at her.

"I tried to...I tried but the board said that they had know recommendation of your actual name. You were born Christopher Blake Cullen" The sound of her naming me "Cullen" sent a shiver down my spine for some strange reason.

All this was to fast...way to fast. I backed up so far until I hit a tree "No...no you can't be"

"I have the birth certificate and pictures if you want to see them" She said.

"No...no pictures no birth certificate" Then a thought popped in my head "Is that why you gave me that CEO position. When you met me when I came out of high school. You were with a lady named Meryl Davis. You didn't say much...but you knew at that moment I was serious about the position"

"I didn't know at that point. But you looked familiar...I guess you could call it mother instinct...when I went into your files it read "Your adoption parents" and that's when I got suspicious"

"That day when you came into the hospital I remember being extremely upset somebody had did this to my son. But I had to regain composure. When I walked in and I accidentally said the name "Son" it felt good, you told me not to say it, I accidentally said it again. I'm very good at hiding emotions" He joked.

"This isn't funny. For 21 years and a month. My parents...My real parents have been here in this very country of Canada. For month I've known them and feel so close to there family...but I've been told a lie. Does Rosalie and everybody know"

"No" Carlisle answered.

"Why didn't you tell me right then and there?' I asked. I know they knew what I meant. That night on the beach.

"You looked so happy...There was no way...I could have dropped the bomb on you then"

"Emmett I am so sorry...you shouldn't had to go through what you went through"

I ran my hands through my hair and turned around looking at the sky. What was I going to do? Emmett said run a way...but the new Emmett said forgive.

**Rosalie:**

"ROYAL FLUSH" Alice exclaimed

"Oh come on Alice give us a freaking break" I said. Jasper and I flung our cards into the middle of the pile.

"Let me see...NO" and with that she got up and I followed her towards the kitchen. Before I did I grabbed Megan out of her play bin on the side of the table.

She screamed in excitement and I laughed and kissed her temple "I'm still waiting for that day you bring us home a baby" Alice said jumping up on the counter and folding her legs.

"Did anybody ever till you that your short"

She pretended to think about it and said "Just a couple times nothing serious" I laughed.

"I'm waiting for the day too, but I'm not ready" I said handing Megan over to Alice. She sat her in the whole of her crossed legs and started playing with her hands.

"That could be true...You would make a good mother though" She smiled up at me. I returned it.

"Thanks chick. Hey wait a minute where's Edward"

"Mom and Dad went somewhere with him" Bella said coming into the kitchen with Renesmee walking a little wobbly her.

"How's Mason, I was so worried about him"

"Carlisle said he'd be good in about 3 days. It's a mild fever. When we gave him he's bath and medicine he fell asleep. Edward's watching him now. I just don't know what made him sick. As a mother I just wanted to...urge I don't even know. You just want your baby healthy you know"

Alice sighed "Honey, I know exactly what your talking about, But a person's going to get sick one day in there life"

"Ma-ma...waada" Renesmee pointed towards the fridge. Bella took her sippie cup and poured her fresh cold water.

"So where did they go" I asked

Bella shrugged "He didn't say. All he said was that he had something to tell us when they got back" Just as she said that we heard the door slam.

We looked at each other in curiosity than we headed towards the living room. "Jasper" Alice called out. No answer. Once we reached the front of the room. Esme ran into the dinning room. We followed her still jasper nowhere to be found.

"Mom" Bella said. Esme had her head covered on the table sobbing. We all sat down around her. "Mom" She said again.

"I messed up" She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If only you would understand" She said.

"Understand what Mom" Alice pushed. At that moment we heard a bang and our heads shot up.

Alice and Bella put the girls in the play bins and we walked up to the living room again. There we saw Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

"WHAT" Jasper exclaimed.

Emmett looked tensed with a hint of anger. Alice and I walked up towards them and they immediately shot at us. "What's going on?" Alice asked.

The guys hesitated and I looked at Emmett "Emmett...What's going on"

He glared at me and then Carlisle "Why don't you ask him" and then he walked passed me and headed up the stairs.

"I don't know how to tell you this…But…Emmett…Emmett is-" Esme cut him off.

"Our son" She stood there tears running down her eyes. Gasps and the sound of Alice fanting fell all behined me. I stood there. Looking at my fathers eyes.

"What?…He couldn't be…Of course I remember you talking about your biological son but…Emmett's name is not Christopher…" Soon realization struck my face as I studied esme's face. Esme's eyes, her hair, her nose, her everything, and Carlisle broad shoulders. They gave a resemblance of Emmett. I gasped.

"No way…I never…I wouldn't have…Emmett" I said and I dashed up the stairs, almost tripped on 3 steps. "Emmett" I flew inside my bedroom door and saw Emmett on our bed focusing on something in his hands. I locked our door and walked slowly towards him. It was a picture he was looking at. I sat on the bed gently and watched him. After minutes of absolute nerve wracking silence he finally said "Will I ever get a break"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "I suffered to much…To much to just forgive them now. I don't think I can. You know, when they told me I thought about running away, but then I thought of you and I just couldn't do that" He said looking at me.

"But I don't think I can…I just can't be that good per-" I cut him off.

"I never asked you to be a good person…Neither did anyone else in this family expect you to. Emmett I said I loved you for you and I mean't that"

"I don't want to be the old emmett anymore. My life has changed to quickly and I have to go along with it"

"No you don't" I climbed up to him and sat across. "Emmett nobody's perfect. I understand life has been pretty quick for us but…I wouldn't change it for anything. I still don't know why the heck I let you into my house this very day but I can tell you one thing… I wouldn't change it. I'm not telling you to not change the old Emmett, I'm saying that you don't have to move so quickly you know. Just slow down and enjoy the moment your in. Just be glad your not where you use to be"

He thought about what I had said. I could tell. He opened his arms to me and I crawled into his embrace. "I don't know what I did to deserve you"

I laughed "Maybe that's just it. You did nothing…nothing wrong" **(Pause and think about it if you didn't understand it)**

"I can't forgive them. I mean I can't believe their my parents, after all this freaking time, you know. Why didn't they tell me the first day they saw me? Why didn't they just…? Urge I don't know. I can't forgive them now"

I looked up to him "Its just as a shock to me as it is for you. It's okay you don't forgive them now, I kind of think they deserve that. But your going to have to forgive them one day"

He snorted "Well that's going to be a lot of days…Heck maybe even years"

I laughed at the old emmett "Sure, Sure. I can't believe it myself but when I glanced at esme. If you really study her…you can kind of see the resemblance of you two"

He shook his head "I don't want to think about it. I just want to go to our house and get this off my mind"

"Why don't we go now" I said suddenly having a very devious idea"

"Alice won't allow it" he said.

"Not if she's not aware we're leaving" I said getting up off the bed and heading towards my window.

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh come on I've done this plenty of times when I was younger"

"You ran away?" He asked helping me lift the window.

"Only when I needed to just free my mind" He held my waist from the behind. "Follow my moves"

"Yes ma'am" I climbed out the window and jumped on the second lower roof. Emmett followed close behind me making sure no accidents happened. He was so protective, but that's one of the things I loved about him. I climbed downt he ladder towards Esme's side garden. I dropped safely towards the ground and watched as emmett did the same. I took his hand and ran into the garage and took my car keys out of my coat pocket. I got into the drivers side with him in the passengers.

"Just me and you today…Please" His voice was desperate.

I smiled and nodded "Of course"

We drove out the garage quietly as I could and the rest home.

_Poor Emmett…_

_

* * *

_

**I know this one sucks just please bear with me. Again guys I need more reviews I apreciate all the reviews for the last one but…I pray that I will get 10 reviews for this chapter.**

**I ASSURE you in the next chapter you will FREAK…Garuntee your going to go crazy LOL****J**

**QUESTIONS**

**What did you think about Emmett? Are you confused that Rosalie and Jasper are biological brother and sister? What did you think about with Carlisle and Esme being Emmett's parents?**

**Was it dramatic enough? OR do you need more drama? Or more attention?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Fight Break: Part 1

**Rosalie:**

I dropped the keys on the table and walked over to Emmett. I leaned him against the door and hugged him "I am so sorry Emmett, if I and knew-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself. You didn't know…none of us knew"

I nodded he needed to let it out "I just…I don't even know…I feel stuck. I've suffered so much…So much my whole life and…when someone as special as you comes into my life, I learn that her foster parents are my biological parents" I didn't even notice a tear falling from his eye.

"I've waited my whole life. Including the time I was with my first foster dad…for my real parents to come and get me. Did they care about me? Did they want me? Did they even like me?" I brushed his tear away and he looked at me "You know I use to just go by things. You know even if I was broken I swore that I would never hurt and never cry, but I don't know how to get by this one"

"Don't say that Emmett. Life isn't fair sometimes and everyone learns how to deal with there situations. Your foster parents tried to break you…and look at you now. When I first met you I was scared and now I know I can trust you. Its going to be okay you're just shocked up a little bit."

He walked over to the wall across from me. Space…He needs space. I was a counselor and I knew that look. Another tear escaped his eye. "A little bit?…I need time to think" and he went upstairs.

Urge…Now I was mad. No not mad furious. Why didn't my parents just tell me in the first place if they knew I was going to date him? Part of me told me to go comfort Emmett but another told me to go give my parents a piece of my mind. Yeah I like option 2. I grabbed my keys and slammed the door behind me.

**Tanya: **

Where is she? That little tramp…the girl at the receptionist desk told me that Emmett's party left 2 hours ago. The gang and Royce were behind me "Are you kidding me…Do you know where there destination were to next"

The lady kept popping her gum and looked at me with annoyed eyes "I'm a receptionist not a police officer. There's nothing we can do. NEXT" and that was it.

I had an urge to jump over on her but Royce pulled me back and soon the line cut in front of us. "This is bullshit" I cursed.

"Tanya…You'll never believed what Corbin just sent me" Irina said.

I walked over to her and looked at the email on her phone. "Carmen and Ryan are with the Cullen's. They live with Edward and Bella."

I was furious "WHAT…that little SHRIMP RAT" a nurse came by with towels on a rolling cart and I pushed it down in rage. Earning glares from the workers.

"THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT?" I screamed.

Royce turned me around "Get yourself together. What the hell do we do now?"

Garrett came up behind me "You watch how you talk to her"

"What you going to do about it? For all I know your just one of her slaves. A sex one of you ask me" Garret pushed Royce and Royce pushed him back harder.

"STOP IT, STOP IT FOR I BREAK BOTH OF YOUR NOSES" I took them by the back of there neck and they winced as I walked them out the door with my gang following me.

Play time is enough. It's time to get those two bitches…

By

Force

**Carmen**

**(Also known as the famous Taylor swift, Look at my Profile)**

My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets as I stared at the positive sign on the test. Riley knocked on the door "Carmen…Honey can I please come in"

I cleaned up and washed my hands letting him in. I fell into his arms "What does it say" He grabbed the test from my hand.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry-" he cut me off and looked at me.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Why would I not be apologizing? "Because…You…Well I-" Suddenly I had no reason of why I was. We wanted kids I guess it was just to sudden.

"Honey…I'm happy actually ecstatic…I've wanted you to be the mother of my child for as long as I can remember" He looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes "For as long as I can remember. **(Remember Riley isn't the same Riley as it was in Eclipse so check out the picture…I was obsessed with this guy LOL****J****) **You have always been the one for me"

I smiled "Really?"

He kissed me "Yes…now come on" He took my hand and led me out the bathroom.

"What?"

"We're going to the doctor and finding out about our baby" I smiled and we ran down the stairs out the door.

**Rosalie:**

"I heard you the first time I'm just still not getting this"

"Yeah me either" Alice said from being pampered by Jasper.

Jasper got up "How could you do that to him?"

Esme cried harder and Carlisle got up with an angry look. I backed up "It was an accident. We were not going to be good parents. Alice, Jasper what would you do if you had nobody…baby on the way, trying to get your life together, trying to stop drinking and using stupid drugs, and trying to stop hanging around the wrong crowd, but that's all you've known what to do your whole life. I don't know about you two but I refused to be one of those parents…and I refused to have my child be like me." Carlisle was pained. You could tell he didn't know what to do. He was just standing there looking at all of us.

"Look at you…Don't you know how hurt I am for doing this. LOOK AT YOU…I did all I could to find my son, But there was nothing I could do. All what was left was just to wait until he came to his senses and searched for us" Carlisle had another tear escaped his eye "But its all my fault…If you will excuse me" He walked slowly up the stairs. Esme looked at us. Eyes bloodshot red. I didn't notice that I was crying as well and Alice.

"If I could do…do it…again I would I swear. I never meant to hurt anyone especially most of all Bla- I mean Emmett. I though I was trying to help, but I ended up breaking hearts"

I don't know why I said this but it just came out "And trust"

Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Esme gasped. "Rosalie"

I looked around and saw Bella "Rosalie"

I looked back at Esme "It seems I do understand" She looked at everyone "Excuse me"

Jasper grabbed her arm "Esme you don't have to-" But she ignored him and shook it away.

When she was gone they glared at me "Don't you dare glare at me…I'm leaving"

"Rosalie come on don't be a diva and emotional right now We're all shocked but there still our parents" Alice snapped.

I shot back "I didn't mean to say that to her. It just came out, but I can tell since I did I'm not welcomed here"

**Edward:**

Thank God Mason's fever had gone down. I was starting to get worried. Bella came up and told me everything. I kind of didn't blame Rosalie but yet I though she was over reacting.

I held a sleeping Mason in my arms and dancing slowly to the lullaby I made for him when he was born. He always fell asleep when I played it. We were at our house and Bella took Renesmee out grocery shopping. I kissed Mason on the temple and he opened his small little eyes and twisted his head so it was on my neck.

"Well hello" I laughed. He cried a little bit and I touched his head. No fever anymore but then I hung him over my head and smelt his diaper. I grimaced and took his diaper bag heading towards the bathroom. When I was done changing him I heard a knock at the door.

"COMING" I called down. I put Mason in his crib and he started to cry again. Only this time I knew what it was. He was crying for me.

"I'll be right back" I said to him. I ran down stairs and opened the door. There stood Tanya, Irina, and Kate.

_Oh shit…_

**Jasper:**

"ALICE EDWARD LEFT HIS FORMULA I'M GOING TO GO OVER AND GIVE IT TO HIM"

Alice and I were still at the Cullen Mansion. She came downstairs with Megan in her hands "Before you go will come with you. Their not answering" She shrugged. I opened my arms and took Megan. She kicked her legs out against my chest and laughed. I brought her up and placed her back in my arms again. She started blowing bubbles in her mouth.

I looked at Alice and opened my free arm to her. She came in it and held my waist. "I know" And we headed out the door.

"It's just a shock you know…why didn't they tell us after a whole month" I buckled Megan in her car seat.

"I don't know Alice. Maybe they just didn't want to ruin the peace or how happy Emmett's been since he's come into the family."

"I could see your point but still" We slammed our doors and headed towards Edwards house.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I think we've had enough for the day. Why don't we stay home and watch some movies"

"We've watched movies all weekend. OMG we haven't put up the tree yet" She squealed.

I smiled at her "Sounds like a plan. What do you think Megan?" I looked back at her and she was dozing off

I laughed "I swear she has a mind of her own"

Alice snorted "Wonder where she get's that from"

When we got there we saw a car in their driveway. "That's not there car" Alice said. We parked in front of the house. The forest trees in front of there house with the sunshine and wind reflecting off of them were flowing.

"Wait a second I recognize that car. That's Irina's car. I saw it that night on the beach. When Tanya and…Well you know"

Alice shivered for a second. "I can't get any more fights. Do you think we should call Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Hell yeah. I'll call Bella. Her car isn't out here" I took out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

….

…"Hello"

"BELLA…Bella it's jasper we need you here"

"What? What's wrong? Is mason okay? Where are you?"

"We're in front of our house…and Edward's got company"

There was a long pause…I almost thought she hung up until she said "I'm going to kill _her_" and then she hung up.

"I told Rosalie. She and Emmett are on there way" Alice said.

I looked back "Megan"

Panic struck her face and she just shrugged. "Well we can't just sit here and can't let them know where here." I backed up the car slowly and parked it in the woods.

Suddenly my military self was kicking in "Get out of the car" Who knows what Tanya was doing.

Alice looked at me as if I was crazy "What"

"Get out of the car" I said more seriously. Reluctantly she got out of the car and I opened the drunk.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden" The talk Emmett, Edward, and I had earlier is what's gotten into me. Protection over my family had gotten into me, I hated those bitches and men is what's gotten into me.

When I looked into the car Megan had drifted to sleep. I opened the trunk and lifted the spare wheel. Underneath it was a box inside the car. I opened that and took out my M9 pistol. Alice's eyes bulged out of her sockets.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Who knows what Tanya is doing there" We heard a car pool up "Oh shit…wait here" I ran super fast towards the car to find it was Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett saw me from the passenger side and pointed towards me. Rosalie saw me. I motioned them into the forest and I put my index finger on my mouth to signal "quietly". They obeyed. Emmett got out of the car first.

"She's in there?" I nodded. "I'm going in"

"No not yet. Bella's on her way" Soon as I said that I heard a door slam.

I ran with Emmett following me "Crap" I muttered.

"We have to make sure she isn't seen" I said to him he nodded.

When we got to the edge we backed track because It turns out the Tanya's guy's Marcus, Royce, Garrett, Benjamin, and some other guy.

"Corbin" I heard Emmett murmur dangerously. They headed towards the house. Tanya opened it and we heard a scream. Suddenly a black jeep pulled up and Bella jumped out getting Renesmee out the car seat.

"Bella" I claled out she turned around and I almost fell over at her look. She was pissed off and I didn't blame her. I motioned her over here and she put Nessie on her hip.

"Watch her for me"

"No we have to go through there together"

"Where's Alice and Rosalie" She asked.

"Follow us" Emmett said.

Alice ran up to me "What are we going to do"

"Good news and Bad news" I looked at Emmett.

"Good news we're all here"

"Bad news. We heard a scream and Mason's in there" Bella broke past us.

"I'm not sitting here while MY SONS IN THERE" Emmett pulled her back.

"WAIT someone's got to stay here with the kids"

"I WILL" Alice said. She looked at me with panic all over her face.

"I'll take them. Here give me Renesmee. I'll take them to Carlisle's house and explain everything"

She kissed me on the lips "Be careful…and gun" She grimaced as I still had my pistol in hand. She shivered.

"Just…All of you come back to me…WITH EDWARD" She got out another car seat from the trunk and buckled Renesmee in. She looked at us "And my nephew Mason"

"We promise" we said in unison.

"Take this forest out until you ahead of Bella's truck and then come out and head down to Carlisle." I said.

She nodded and close the door. She backed the car up and headed down to the path I gave her.

I looked at Rosalie who I could tell was fired up and ready to go "Let's go Kick some ass"

**Good?Bad?Reviews?**


	14. Fight Break: Part 2

**Emmett:**

I've had about enough. I busted the door down with the gang by my side. Tanya had a gun pointed towards Royce. What the hell? Weren't they working together?

Rosalie gasped "What the hell are you doing"

Edward was on the couch with baby Mason in his hands. Bella glared "If you touch my son or husband I'm going to kick you're a-" Tanya caught her off with pointing the gun towards Bella.

"What are you going to do. I have a gun and you have nothing but a weak less gang to back you up"

Jasper pointed his M9 at Tanya "Wanna bet? Put the gun down or I'll blow your fucking head off" His voice murderous that it even got me for a second.

Tanya looked frightened and put the gun down. Now it was my turn to step in "Tanya what are you doing"

She looked at me "I'm getting what I want. What I deserve"

I walked closer to her "We are done…done there's nothing you can do about it"

"Yes there is. If I could kill that little tramp and you come crawling back to me" She said as she pointed the gun to Rosalie.

"You are not going to kill her"

Tanya looked at me from the corner of her eye while still looking at Jaspers movement "Why"

I stepped closer with my hands in surrender "Because I won't let you"

Silence filled the air…

Until Rosalie finally said "Girl you have really lost your mind"

That caught me off guard. What was she doing? This was a horrible moment to go into counselor mode.

Tanya laughed "Honey you have no idea"

Rosalie put her hands down "There has to be something that has made you this way"

Tanya shrugged "My life's a mess honey. Did you honestly think I would be that little "Oh sunset and cakes" girl…Yeah right"

"Why are you doing this" She said.

"Emmett doesn't belong to you…He belongs to me…and you" She popped the gun and I put my self in lunge position as Jasper popped his gun too. "Don't belong to him" And she pulled the trigger.

"No" On mid speed I lunged for her which knocked her aim at Rosalie 5 cm to the left of her shoulder.

Jasper pulled his trigger towards Tanya's chest but missing as I smudged her to the floor. "GET OFF OF HER" Garrett shouted and punched me hard 4 times in the ribs. I gasped and shot up punching him until he could take no more and finally fell knocked out on the floor.

**Bella:**

I swung my leg across Kate's mouth and she hit the floor spitting blood out. She got back up and I swung a fist at her but she grabbed it and pushed me into the glass photos hanging on the wall. I let out a shriek and she kneed me in the stomach. I saw Edward put mason in his play pin and kicked it as it slid into the kitchen. He came over to us and took Kate by the neck.

I hit the floor and tried to catch my breath. I know it was hard to Edward to do that to his own sister but she deserved it. To get my revenge I stood up and nodded towards Edward. He nodded back as he held a wiggling Kate in his grasp. I kicked her in the stomach and I socked her in the mouth.

**Jasper:**

I smacked Marcus in the head with my gun and he passed out on the floor. To my surprise Corbin and Royce pushed me against the wall and starting upper cutting me in the face until Emmett came to my rescue and took Royce off me, leaving me to deal with Corbin. I elbowed him in the nose and he bent down in agony as I kicked his face upward. He fell to the floor and bent down and turned him around punching him until he lost consciousness.

**Emmett:**

I grabbed Royce by the collar and flew him backwards and he it the stairs rail. I marched up to him. Suddenly images of Rosalie being taunted and hurt by this kid sent me into death mode. I wanted to kill him…slowly and painfully.

I grabbed him by his collar again and slammed him on the stairs. He screamed as blood oozed out of his nose. I punched him in his jaw repeatedly and dragged his leg down the stairs. He sat upright and tried to get me off him but he was too weak, I suffered him in the wall and made perfect eye contact with him. Fear filled his eyes and Black Death filled mine.

"I'm…I…" He spit out black blood out of his mouth "I…mm sorr-…sorry" a tear escaped his eyes.

"Save your tears they don't work on me"

"EMMETT" Rosalie screamed. I elbowed Royce in the neck which would send him in unconsciousness, but then I heard 2 guns blow and I felt a sharp pain go through my shoulder. I looked back and I saw Jasper with his gun pointed to Tanya and Tanya gun pointed towards me. Tanya's eyes were pure shock. She looked down at her rib cage area. I saw blood streaking through her black t-shirt which was showing a little stomach. She looked at me and then to Edward and like that she fell to the floor. Suddenly we heard police cars roar down the street.

Rosalie came over to me concern over everything. I couldn't move my shoulder or so I though arm. "I'm okay" I whispered.

* * *

"You know we've been tracking down Tanya's gang and Royce for months now" The police officer said.

"How long will they be in jail" Edward asked holding a sleepy mason in his hands. Poor mason. Don't even know what happened.

"50 years" The cop said not taking his eyes off his notepad. "I know you all are probably are in a sate of shock. But be happy…your lucky to even be alive. Edward I'm sorry if this is kind of what you endured as a child…I too had was in the same situation with my sisters."

Edward gave s said smile "It hurts doesn't it. Even after all the bad stuff that's happened…I feel like it's impossible to happen…I just wish-"The cop cut him off.

"Things were different I know... It's going to be okay son" The cop said putting his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"You all have a blessed night. Have a good one" and he walked away.

"You too" We said in unison. Suddenly 2 familiar cars pulled up and Alice first popped out and ran fast towards Jasper. He smiled and ran towards her. Picking her up and spinning her around. Esme and Carlisle walked super fast towards us and gave everyone the look.

Oh shit.

**REVIEW?**


	15. I'll Be Your ANGEL

**Emmett**

It's been a month since the accident. Today by myself I was meeting up with my actual parents. We still haven't talked since I found out. Rosalie practically begged on her knees to come. But she couldn't. I needed to this by myself, I needed answers, and I wanted them now. Just when the waiter came and gave me a glass of water I saw Esme and Carlisle walk in.

I stiffened in my seat. Now I kind of wish Rosalie came with me. I felt a yearn for her small hands tugging in mind, Her mumbling that everything was going to be fine in my ear.

They sat down across from me and Carlisle made an awkward grunt.

"Hi can I get you two…anything?"

"Oh no thanks" Carlisle said.

But Esme answered "Martini" The waiter smiled and went to make her drink.

We sat there in silence for a good while "So" Carlisle started.

"Wait…Emmett I know we're the last people on earth that is on your 'Awesome list' but I am so sorry. I really am…if I had known what had happened I would come get you in a heartbeat. We tried our best to find you our whole lives and the day i saw you at the office to discuss your CEO position. I made sure I would get the name they had given you. My son was finally here." Esme a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "I never stopped looking for you…I never stopped loving you…not a day goes by that I hate myself for what I did"

"Why didn't you just tell me the first day you saw me" My voice cracked and I looked up at the ceiling to keep from having a tear come out from some place.

"I couldn't tell you. Not there. It was all about timing. I knew I would see you again so I kept it to myself"

"Emmett…I understand. Remember what we talked about that day on the beach?"

"You said it was half true"

"Half true because as soon as I met Esme…I lost my way as well. Yes she saw something in me that I didn't see…but not until after we got our lives were together"

"But your okay now, Your all recovered" I spat at him.

Esme gasped in shock "How could you say that? Ever since you came into my life I have never been recovered. There was always a part missing from me"

"You gave me up" I leaned in to her.

She leaned in across the table towards me "I. Am. Sorry" More tears forming in her eyes "Don't you see how much I hate myself fro everything I did to you. My own son has been beaten, torn apart…" She paused to control her voice since it was breaking fast "My baby boy that I gave birth to has been hurt and tormented every second and god knows what else" She wiped her tears but they kept forming.

The waiter came back with our drinks and by the look of my face he left expeditiously.

"Please forgive us"

Rebellion suited me well. I was wrong…I couldn't forgive them. I can't do this…This isn't the old Emmett. This was just the new Emmett who couldn't have a new spot to forgive. I had to get out of here. I felt like they were suffocating me.

"No…I "And with that I just ignored them and left, Nowhere unparticular. I stopped right in front of a vacant park. A tear slipped down my face and then another one. I quickly swiped them away. Everyone was wrong. No matter how big or tough you look everyone has a sweet weak spot. This was definitely it.

Suddenly an old couple walked up to a bench. Both were same height. They sat down and kissed each other on the lips. Hold on a minute they looked familiar.

"Mr. Rogers" I said getting out of the car. Mr. Rogers turned over and looked at me. When I was 13 I use to come over his gardening shop all the time.

"Well I'll be" He smiled "Edna you remember Emmett" Edna turned around slowly with a big smile plastered upon her face. Then she frowned.

"Child what's the matter?"

"What?" I said.

Mr. Rogers stood up and walked over to me slowly "Are you alright son"

I faked a smiled "Yes…" I trialed off, But then images after images popped in my head and I looked down "No"

Edna patted a seat right next to her "You know…I'm not getting any older. Come sit down tell me what happened"

I sat down in the middle of them and explained everything. About my parents being alcoholics and drug users when I was born. How I met their family and Rosalie. I told them about Tanya and what happened a month ago.

When I was done I let out a sigh of relief. I felt relaxed but still felt sad and betrayed

Mrs. Rogers laughed to herself "Ah, you young ones. You know no matter how young you are life is too short. People think that just because their young that you have so many years left but that not true. Honey, anything can happen. Of course I'm not saying anything is going to happen to you but…you never know. I mean think about it Emmett. These are your parents. You said it yourself you've been looking for them…why are you regretting it now. Why not forgive them now? What's holding you back?"

What the hell? She was right…what was blocking me before I could answer she answered for me.

"Rebellion honey is one of the worst things to be. Horrible demon" She said and spat on the ground.

"Emmett I think you have so much more to give than you give yourself credit for. I can already tell you this girl Rosalie sure has some affect on you"

"Young love" Mrs. Rogers said "I remember when I met you, Adam"

He snorted "Don't I remember…That was hard enough just looking at her"

I laughed "I need to forgive them"

"Nooo" Mrs. Rogers said sarcastically.

Suddenly Mr. Rogers watch went off "Oh no…we have to see Lucy"

"Lucy?"

"Our daughter…she's coming to visit us today" Mrs. Rogers answered.

I snorted "You guys must be one perfect"

Mr. Rogers laughed and helped his wife up "don't let our old looks fool you. It wasn't always this handy dandy. Our daughter use to deal drugs"

I gasped "Whoa didn't see that coming"

"Yeah but just think. If we hadn't forgiven her a long time ago…we wouldn't be this happy that we are now."

"It was nice seeing you again Emmett…you know my shops still open. Whenever you would like to come by and visit that's alright with me" As soon as Mr. Rogers said that he left with his wife by his side.

I watched them fade into the fog of the afternoon. It was really misty out here today. I got in my car and thought about my next destination. Once I knew what I had to do I drive?

I knocked on the door and Esme answered "I am sorry mom…You did what you could and I didn't give you enough credit, I'm sorry I was mean to you, and I'm-She cut me off.

"No…it was me baby it was all me" She gave me a hug and for the first time I really felt home and warm. Suddenly I heard her sniffs and I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes as well.

* * *

**4 years later…**

**I walked into my baby's room and picked her up from her crib. "What's the matter monkey" I said kissing her cheek. I wiped her tears away from her eyes.**

**Rosalie came in the room with just her silky robe. "Is momma's baby okay"**

**Hailey immediately stopped crying to the sound of her mother's voice. Rosalie took Hailey out of my hands and brushed her hair softly.**

"**Mom always has the special touch "She nuzzled on the baby's nose.**

**I smiled "Whatever she still looks like me" Rosalie sent me a glare and stuck her tongue out at me. She couldn't say anything because it was true. Hailey Lynn McCarty looked just like her daddy.**

"**What time is it Hun" She asked me.**

**I stared at my watch "9:30. Oh we got to get ready to go. The family should be at the restaurant in like an hour"**

**She handed me Hailey and she relaxed quietly in my arms. "Ready to see your family again? Huh? Want to see Grandma and Grandpa?" I smelled her fresh baby oil smell and kissed her on the temple. I rubbed soothing circles behind her back which caused her eyelids to flutter shut.**

"**Guess you're not the only one with the touch"**

"**Oh shut up. Hey you remember when we first met" She smiled at me and gave me a kiss.**

**I snorted "Do I…you couldn't stop staring at this beauty" I said while changing Hailey's diaper.**

**Rosalie wrapped her arms around me from behind "You're so cocky…Oh and remember when we were in that meadow with Alice and everyone"**

**I smiled to myself "We started talking about skies"**

"**I still would love to just live in the sky" She laughed. We went into Hailey's room and Rosalie dressed her when she was don she put her in the play bin and we headed upstairs to change.**

"**But most of all do you remember what I had told you if I were to live in the sky?" She asked.**

**I took her by the waist "Of course I do. You said I would always be your angel"**

**She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly on the lips. I picked her up so she wouldn't have to stand on her tippy toes "Always…and forever"**

* * *

*Tear* the story is completed. I am so sorry it took a while for me to end it finally LOL. But I just wanted to say thank you for all my incredible fans you people are awesome.

And be sure to check out my new story which has been very popular now-a-days if I do say so I LOL.

Check out my new story "Your My Poisoned Breath" if you haven't oh and be sure to PM or Review on that story so I can see who's aware about…Of course only if you want to though.

Ta-Taaaaa knows love you all


	16. Video Is Up!

**Hey Guys!**

**The video is up and I want EVERYONE...THAT MEANS EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED...EVERYONE THAT ADDED ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR...WHO ADDED MY STORIES ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST...EVERYONE!**

**It would mean the world to me if all my fans and people check my video out plz plz plz plz...that's everybody once again..**

**Youtube Link on my profile: THANK U!**

**This Video helps me connect with u guys so check it out:)**


End file.
